


OQ Smut Week(s)

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey





	1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Stay Away**

_**PROMPT: ROBIN AND REGINA CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AFTER MARIANS RETURN** _

_****Now i know most of you are thinking vault and hell 99% of the time so do I, but I decided to pick a different scene and go from there**** _

_**SO THIS IS SET ABOUT 2 HOURS AFTER THE CURSE OF SHATTERED SIGHT IS BROKEN (4x10) :) ENJOY AND REPLY** _

 

* * *

 

****THE MAYORS MANSION****

She was exhausted, the toll today had taken on her body overwhelming, even her magic seemed to be fatigued. Groaning she pulled another little shard of glass from her palm, a light stream of crimson dripping from the cut. For a half moment she lets out a chuckle to herself, Snow had literally thrown her through the glass wall at the sheriffs department. The whole situation had gotten ridiculous, and when they all finally came to after the curse was broken, Regina didn't know whether to laugh or run. She had come back and nearly killed Snow. Her stomach violently churns at the thought of "what if"…..that would be the end of her, no one in this town would forgive her, not even Henry.

Wincing as another shard is pulled from her hand, her mind wanders….to him, always to him. She begged him to stay away from her, knowing that the Evil Queen wouldn't have thought twice before disposing of the wanted Outlaw. She needed him to never see her like that, at her worst, darkest and most ruthless. That was in the past, and she wanted to keep it there.

"OWW‼ DAMMIT"

The tweezers she held in left hand slip a bit to far and the piece of glass in her palm cut deeper. It stings and blood trickles gently down her wrist.

God why won't her magic just refuel. She grumbles pressing the cold cloth to her hand to try and take away the pain, numb it away like she has to do with everything else. As she leans against the kitchen counter, a heavy exhale escapes and her eyes close.

"In need of some assistance M'lady?"

She nearly jolts from her leaning position as her eyes fly open, only to be captured by an ocean blue gaze. Her heart thrums rapidly for a moment, before she can calm her nerves down "God, you scared me".

He smiles small at her before taking a few steps into the kitchen, "I apologize, never the intention". He is only a few steps away now, and she can feel his warmth hugging her like an invisible embrace. Extending his hand out, he lightly grips her injured one and raises and eyebrow in question.

"I went through a glass wall" she huffs out in half amusement half annoyance.

His own forehead creases at her words, but she shakes off the probing expression. He doesn't need to know about what happened. Gently he pulls off the half blood soak cloth from her hand and rotates her wrist a few times, assessing the damage in quiet.

She watches his eyes, that burning feeling in her stomach beginning to glow at the touch of his fingers against her skin. They stand impossibly close to one another, his hips pinning her to the counter top as he inspects her wrist. She wonders for a brief moment if he can hear how hard her heart in pounding, thrumming at an ungodly pace just at the proximity of him. They are magnets for each other, that sharp pull towards but she knows that this can't happen. He has a wife, and a family, and he has to go back to them.

Her arm jerks and she winces hard when the last shard of glass is retracted from her skin. He is quick though to wrap her hand back up into a clean cold towel. Gently he presses a kiss to her knuckles as he holds her in his palm, his other hand running up and down the length of her forearm.

"Thank You" she whispers into the silence between them.

"What was that?" he smirks back at her.

Rolling her eyes, she can't help the smile that break out of her face, and she bites down on her lower lip to keep it from growing into a giddy love sick puppy look. They lock eyes for a moment, the emotions that swirl behind them matching. It's a battle, hope and love fighting desperately against the sadness and loss. It's a battle Regina knows is already fated against her.

"Thank You" she pulls back from him, needing space before her body gives in. His lips crash to hers before she can move further, his hands gripping around her face, holding to her him. Her heart skipped a beat as her fingers gripped his green jacket. She could drown in the taste of him, mint and caramel whiskey, his forest smell invading her senses, it made her mind fuzzy with warmth.

_You can't have him…._

Her mind betrays her in an instant and she wants to cry as she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging his body to hers.

_He isn't yours anymore….._

His one arm wraps around her back, securing her body to his, the other hand glides through her ebony locks, silk through his fingers.

_Villains don't get happy endings…._

She breaks apart from his lips with a heavy sob, her forehead sinking down into the crook of his neck. He hugs her tighter as she body begins to lightly tremble under him. His heart aches, physical pain that runs through his body, it's like a thousand hot pins poking into him at the same time. He buries his nose into her hair, inhaling the smell of home, the light rose scent that clings to her skin.

"It's not fair" her voice is thick as it stutters between her tears.

They stand there clinging to one another, lifelines that are being forced apart. He knew that going to her the other night in the vault would only complicate things more, but it's her, and he can't live without her. He tried, and it was awful, his heart empty and suffocating without her.

"I'm Sorry" his lips whisper against her skin and her knees buckle under his apology. He catches her quickly, before sinking to the ground with her, pulling her body into his, laying her head to his chest as he wraps his arms around. He sits with his back against the bottom cabinets, into the corner where they wrap around to the other side. His eyes flicker to the drops of blood that speckle the wooden floor and it tears at him. She shouldn't have to deal with all this pain alone, physical pain, emotional pain…it's to much for one person to have to deal with alone….but it's partially his fault that she is alone….he thought he needed to keep his vow to God and stay with Marian….but love isn't like a faucet you can just shut off. He wished for her everyday.

Her crying seems to subside as she pulls her self from his embrace, smiling weakly at him before letting the last heavy tears drop. His thumb automatically goes to wipe them away as if it is second nature for him. She leans into his palm, his warmth anchoring her to reality when all she wants to do is float away.

"You should go" her voice cracks.

Robin simply shakes his head, "I'm where I meant to be"

She pulls back further, needing to put distance between them, her back now leans against the opposing cabinets, her legs still trapped in his, but that is okay for now…she doesn't want to completely lose the feeling of him. Her head rolls to the side, resting against the wooden cabinet, her heart beating painfully heavy. His fingers find hers, tugging them into his own before running his thumb up and down the length of her ring finger. They sit in this strange tense but comforting silence for who knows how long, the minutes tick by without their recognition.

"You have to save her Robin"

"It doesn't seem right that I have to lose you in the process though"

She smiles and squeezing his fingers "She's your wife, you—"

"You are my soulmate" he cuts her off.

Her eyes flicker down to his tattoo, her other hand leaning over to caress the black ink. After the night she ran from him in the tavern, she silently wondered who he was, where he was, what if she had gone inside….for years even as the Evil Queen, in the back of her mind, was always the lion tattoo. She ran again in Storybrooke, and finally, finally when she decided she could do it, open her heart to another man, it was incredible. Loving and being loved by your soulmate was beyond anything she could have imagined. And now her heart was beyond repair as she sat across from him, still loving him completely and knowing he loved her back, but fate was a bitch….they couldn't be together, once again her happy ending was taken away and there was nothing she could do.

"So much for timing…." she halfheartedly laughs as a lone tear falls from her eyelashes He catches it with his lips this time, kissing away her anguish. His lips peck against her cheeks, up to the corner of her eyes and back down to the side of her lips. She turns slightly, kissing him back chastely, once, twice, three times before he pulls her back to him, hoisting her up to straddle his lap. She kisses him over and over again, her fingers cupping his face, threading into his hair.

His fingers trail up her spine, across the expanse of her back that is covered by the white cotton shirt that hugs her curves. The pants she is wearing pull tight across her thighs and hips, seemingly threatening to rip apart at how she is seated in his lap. His hand moves to her front, unbuttoning the gold clasp at the front of her slacks, the action has her rolling her hips into him as she moans into his mouth. The zipper is tugged slowly down, and Robin breaks from her lips as he watches the peaking of black lace uncover beneath his fingers.

"Robin" her voice shakes as his fingers smooth across her newly exposed skin, "Robin we can't….." Her hands push back on his chest, creating some needed space between them. Her eyes are filled with tears once more as she flicks her gaze to his. "We said this wouldn't happen again….she's your wife. You need to save her Robin" Her lower lips trembles as she bites down on it, swallowing back the waterfall of emotions that build.

He shakes his head and covers her hands with his, "I loved Marian, and for years I dreamed of having her back" Her heart clenches at his words as she slightly recoils from him, but his hands hold her steady as he brings his knees up, trapping her body against him, leaving not but a breath of space between their lips. "But, the way I loved Marian, pales in comparison to how I feel about you. You are my soulmate, and people search their entire lives for their other half. We found each other Regina, and I am not giving you up, you are it for me"

Her heart beats frantically in her chest as her forehead leans into his "What about Marian?"

He sighs hard before lifting his hand to cup her cheek "We will find another way, I am not going to stop trying to bring her back, but I need you to believe that this is true, Regina"

Her gaze flicks away from his but he tilts her chin back to meet his eyes once more.

"Regina, I Love You" his emphasis on the last two words sends a pulse wave through her body, her heart glows till the point she thinks it may explode in her chest here and now. Her lips part in a dazzling smile, the wetness in her eyes falls now for happiness, and in this moment she will allow that to happen. She can cry because she is happy, and she loves him, and he loves her.

In a swirl of purple smoke, they are upstairs, Robin laying on top of her, nearly naked save for their undergarments. His eyes dance as a smile pulls against his face, deepening the dimples that drive her crazy.

His palms run along her ribcage as his eyes devour her body. It had been only two days since they had slept together in the vault, but his body ached for her as though it had been years. Leaning down, his lips find her skin at the top of her breasts, kissing along the swell of each before his fingers unclasp the lace black bra from behind and it fall off her body. He can see the way her skin flushes a light shade of pink, her breathing picking up as he dips back down, pulling a dark nipple into his mouth, lavishing the peak as she arches up into him.

Her nails drag along his back, lightly dancing across the muscles that expand across his shoulders. She whimpers as he bites down on her breast, suckling hard before switching to the other side. His breath is hot against her cool skin, and it sends a river of goosebumps down her body. He leaves a trail with his tongue down her abdomen, gliding over her taut skin, he relishes how her stomach contracts and relaxing through her aroused breathing. Her kisses just about her pelvic bone, half on her skin, half on the lace that covers her from him. Her back arches into him, a silent begging, one to which he will more than happily oblige to. The material slides from her legs before he leaves it dangling on the ankle that drapes over the bed.

Gently he bites and nips the softness of her inner thighs before letting his tongue soothe away the red marks, going from the inside of her knee down lower and lower till he hits the junction of thigh and hip. He drops a light kiss knowing it's one of her secret hidden gems that sets her body on fire and her body squirms under him in response. A breathy call of him name followed by the feeling of her fingers scratching against his scalp sends him back, sucking and nipping at the pulse point, his hands pushing her thighs apart as she rolls her hips, arching her back into his lips. With a satisfied smirk, he leaves the sensitive spot with a deep red mark that will last for days. Kissing his was to her core, he drops his forehead to her lower abdomen to a moment, his arms wrapped around her thighs just to hold her to him. He loves her, every part of her, but this could possibly be his favorite thing, the way she responds to his touch, the slight tremor of her thighs, the flush of her skin, how she bites down on her lip to hold back the screams his ears love to hear. For a moment his heart clenches painfully in his chest, knowing that he is causing her pain, he is the cause of her pain, something he had promised he would never be. He exhales hard, before kissing lightly below her belly button. He doesn't want this to ruin the moment, he wants to give her pleasure, love and security. But before he can move down to where she is needing him most, a light hand stops him and blue eyes filled with regret meet concerned dark chocolate brown.

She sits up and tugs him into the same position, so that they are chest to chest before she wraps her legs around his torso, hugging her body flush against his. Her fingers brush the stray hairs from his eyes as her other hand rests on his chest above his heart.

"It's not your fault" she smiles at him, hoping to ease the obvious torment that rages inside his beautiful eyes.

His forehead drops to her chest as his arms hug to tighter to him, her chin resting on the top of his head as he nuzzles into her. She draws light patters on the skin of his back, tugging his hair gently with each glide as she leans into him further, letting her body act as his comfort shield.

Her lips find his neck, and she drops light kisses to the curve of it, along his shoulder and back again, repeating the motion until his tense body finally relaxes, his muscles give way and he leans into her further, reciprocating her kisses with those of his own along her chest, collarbones and neck.

It amazes her how she is able to be like this with him, vulnerable and open, wounds exposed and emotions at the surface, its the kind of intimacy she has never had with a man before, even Daniel. There was always this slight reservation to them, more so out of fear of her mother finding out than anything, they never got to share these moments together of total abandonment.

"I Love You"

He pulls back with a jump, his eyes wide as a smile beams on his face. She smiles back brightly at him, it feels wonderful to actually say those words out loud to him, just because she wants to. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans in to capture her lips, murmuring against them "And I You". She smiles into his kiss, pulling her body up a touch higher so he can situate himself at her core.

Her body slides down but they never break their lips apart, through their matching moans, they stay connected. Her hips roll gently as his palms grip her skin, letting her move their pace as she wishes. Her hands run up and down his chest, before securing behind his neck. It's not about that fiery passion, the need to race to an end, to devour one another in pleasure. They rock slowly together, trading languid tongue filled kisses and gentle caresses because that is what this moment has given them, the time to just be with each other, without the fear and pain that awaits outside the bedroom door. This is their safe place, tucked into one another, letting love pour through them through each movement.

Her heart burns in that warm glow, lighting her body on fire for him, The way his hands begin to grip tighter at her hips, how his lips push harder into hers, the beating of his heart under her palm racing like a stallion. She loves every piece of him. The tight coil in her stomach heats up and her body takes over, clenching him inside her as she lets out string of breathless whimpers into his neck. She clings to him as pleasure rolls through her in waves and she can feel his rhythm falter, his legs trembling beneath her for a fraction of a moment before he groans her name and releases into her.

The minute click by silently, the sound of their panting breath the only noise in the room. She leans in and kisses him once more before wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her body melt into his embrace. They don't move, though he is still inside her, they just sit together connected, soaking in each other's heart beats.

"We should probably bandage your hand properly M'lady"

Her body shakes with a laugh as she pulls back to look him in the eyes.

With an arch of her eyebrow and a devious smile, she retorts in her husky tone "I don't remember asking for help"

He laughs before crashing his lips to her, a light squeal falls from her throat before he pulls back, matching her expression though it's to hard for him to keep a straight face

"A simple thank you would suffice"

And she is thankful – that he is here, with her, making her laugh, chasing her fears away…but most of all she is thankful that he is wrapped in her arms just because he love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3 - Smores in Public:**

**I may or may not have just defiled a StoryBrooke icon ... mah bad...but I'm not actually sorry at all.**

**Happy OQ WEEK**

"You seriously think the Snow Queen is just going to be walking around in the open?" Her eyes roll heavy at the ridiculous notion as the yellow bug whips down the street.

"You have a better idea, You Majesty, do share" Hook quipped back.

She didn't reply, just stared out the back window. This was absurd. They had been trying to find the Snow Queen's lair for days, and the thought that she would be living near the ice wall Elsa had created was just nonsense.

She huffed out a breath but kept her eyes glued to the passing trees. It was oddly uncomfortable, sitting in the small car, with the Savior, her pirate puppy dog and Robin.

Robin, who she had been trying to avoid, desperately begging her mind to push his ocean blue eyes out of her mind, his dimples that sat heavy in his cheeks when he grinned at her, the heat of his body, taste of his mint and whiskey lips on hers. It had been two weeks since Marian had come back and she wasn't exactly ready to deal with him face to face. But now his back from the dead wife was a frozen popsicle in her office, and though it burned her heart, she had vowed to help him find a solution.

Nothing she had read had provided any insight, no magic spell or potion she knew of would thaw her. It finally came to a point where Regina had to rip out her heart in order to save her. Robin winced when it happened, and she didn't know if it was the situation or the past memories of her old self that triggered it. They had agreed, sadly that it was best if they tried to stay away from each other, give Robin a chance to fall back in love with Marian. But after True Loves kiss didn't work and his heart breaking confession that he was in love with her, it just made everything more complicated. She wanted him so bad, to feel his skin again, the warmth he provided just being next to her, the subtle winks from across Granny's when he noticed she was getting bored from talking to the Charmings.

She shook her head, forcing the memories of him from her mind. It seemed impossible now though, with him sitting right beside in this cramped car, their thighs brushing against one another, shoulders bumping every now and then. He kept flicking his gaze to hers, which she avidly avoided, knowing that if she let herself find his eyes she would be lost all over again.

"Wait! What was that?" Hook near yelled as the bug came to a screeching halt. She pressed up against the window and her breath hitched as Robin leaned over her shoulders into her. His breath brushing against her ear, the forest smell that clung to him invading her.

"What tis it?" His accent rolled against her, setting her heart on fire. Swallowing thickly, her lips darted out, wetting the dryness that impacted them the second he crept into her space.

Their fingers brushed and a spark ran through her veins, though she knew she should, she didn't move her hand, letting the pads of his rest against her palm. His other hand came to rest on her thigh and internally she groaned at the contact. She could feel his own breath pick up as she leaned back into his chest. It was thick between them, the world seeming to fade away as her gaze remained glued to the outside.

"Let's go take a look" Emma's voice snapped them from their bubble and Robin recoiled from her quickly, leaving Regina to subtly flinch at the close of contact. The door behind her swings open and she follow suit mechanically, the cold brush of air circling around her.

"What was it?" Robin asks from the other side of the bug.

"I could have sworn I saw something walking in the woods, something white" Hook shakes his head.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking to much rum Pirate" she rolls her eyes heavy, a response that earns her a stern glare from Emma.

"Well by all means, frolick off and go check it out"

"What you're not coming?" Emma scowls incredulously.

"No, Miss Swan. You can run off and chase the bad guys with Captain Guyliner and Robin, I will sit this one out"

Regina leans heavy on the yellow hood of the steel contraption, staring blindly out into the forest.

"Regina, I think we should stick together" Emma crones out

"I don't need your protection, Thank you" She scoffs back, annoyance lacing into her voice at this ridiculous quest she was forced into.

"I'll stay"

She winces at the sound of his voice "Again, thank you but I don't need your assistance"

Her eyes find him, and she hopes she is sending him the  _Leave me alone_ look but his eyes are just so god damn sincere it sends a warmth burn through her veins.

"Whatever" She waves her hand and pulls her jacket tighter around her body.

"Okay we will be back in an hour, just yell or scream or somthing if you need anything"

"Trust me Miss Swan, I won't be screaming for you"

She can feels Robins gaze on her, at the drop of those baited words. She hadn't meant for them to come out in that manner, and it probably passed right over Emma and Hooks head, but the hit Robin exactly in the right spot.

He groaned to himself, his jeans tightening against him. It was impossible to not be aroused when Regina was within 100 feet of him, hell even when she wasn't he was hard just thinking about her, all the time, the fleeting moments of their eyes connecting through a crowd, the lingering rose smell of her when she would walk by. It sent him into overdrive for her constantly.

The Savior and Pirate dissappeared into the forest, leaving a deafening silent tension behind them. She adjusted her coat once, before leaning further onto the hood of the car. She doesn't make eye contact with him, but her heart is hammering in her chest. Her voice is huskier that she wanted "You don't have to stay here Robin".

"Where else would I be?"

He steps closer to her, eyes locked onto the deep crimson top that peaks out from her black jacket, the olive expanse of her chest barely exposed but he trains onto it. The three small freckles that decorate her skin in a perfect triangle at her collarbone.

The heat in her stomach flares as she watches him move closer and closer to her. It's near impossible but she maintains her gaze away from him.

She is baiting him, this avoidance of eye contact, he doesn't like it. He wants to see her, all of her. He closes the last few feet between them, swallowing hard at the proximity of her tempting body. A shock is sent straight to his cock as he see's her lick her bottom lip, white teeth pulling it back slowly, seductively. It's pure torture to not have that lip in between his own teeth.

They had that night in the vault, and had promised to not let it happen again, but she is his soulmate. Regardless of the situation his body lives for her, thrums for her, beats for her. He knows it's unfair to her, the pain that she feels, the pain he feels. He will make it right, once Marian is unfrozen, he will tell her everything, promise to help her as a friend, but nothing more. He can't when his heart is completely for another.

His palms ghost up her thighs, ghosting along the thick black trimmed coat. Her head snaps up to him, eyes wide in half desire half shock. She doesn't say anything though, just keeps her sight trained on his eyes that are casted downward to where his hands are slowly pulling the leather belt out of it's knot.

Her breath falters for a moment as his fingers work the few buttons, opening her jacket to him. She watches as his palms slide along her silk crimson shirt, rounding the underside of her breasts. She swallows hard, this can't happen, not here and not now. He steps into her further, his one leg situating between her thighs, pressing into her core, and she mentally blushes at the fact she is already soaked for him.

Her mind catches up as he trails his fingers over her chest, thumbs rubbing against her hard nipples, and whether it's from the chill weather or what he is doing to her, the sensation causes a low moan to escape from the ruby lips. It's an involutary action as her back arches into his palms, her brain chastising her for letting this happen, but her body is winning the battle.

Robin dips his head into the crook of her neck, brushing back the dark chocolate locks from her shoulder, exposing the skin of her neck. His lips are gently at first, simply ghosting over her, his tongue gliding in a tight light up and down. She trembles underneath him, her own hands finally seeming to cooperate as they steady her against the bug. His fingers pop open the buttons of her blouse as his lips attack her neck with fervour, sucking and nipping every each he can reach.

His hands push her shirt off, and he goes to find the clasp of her bra, but it met with nothing but bare skin. Confused for a half second he pulls himself from the pulse point he had been sucking on, only to let out a heavy groan. She wasn't wearing a bra, her perfect round chest exposed naked to him, dusty rose nipples peaked. God he could spill in his pants right now. He had sat beside her in that damned cramped car and never even knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

"God, you are incredible" His thumbs rub tight matching circles on her nipples, pulling a mewling high pitched gasp from her as he massaged her breasts in his calloused hands. Her hands drag up to his neck and she pulls him into her, their lips crashing hard. He leans completely over her, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist, her back laying down on the yellow car. He grinds into her, the skirt she wears riding high up on her hips.

She is on fire for him, needy and wanting everything. She squirms underneath him, tugging his lips tighter to hers and she darts her tongue out, tasting him, reveling in him, he heavy body pressed into her, his fingers pinching rolling her nipples. She can't stay away from him, it's impossible.

His hands leave her chest, hiking her hips up under his elbows and his fingers trace into her center.

"FUCK! Regina" He nearly loses himself completely when he finds not lace, not cotton, nothing, just her skin, wet, hot and slick.

She smiles into his lips as her hips roll into the palm of his hand, letting her sex be cupped by him, finally getting some friction against that bundle of nerves that is pulsating a million times a minute. His fingers trail up and down her slit, wetting her clit in the process, she bites down in his lip at the sensation, her body disobeying her commend to stay in control. But she has never been in control with Robin, he can undo her within a matter of seconds.

Her back arches high off the car as two thick fingers slide into her, curling and pressing hard into that spot that he knows will send her sky rocketing. He pumps and twists his wrist, his thumb rubbing tight circles on her swollen clit.

Her lips break him his as she begins to pant, a series of whines dripping from her as he continues to fuck her senseless with only his fingers. Her walls clench hard agaisnt him, pulling him as deep as possible.

She needs more, always more and she breathlessly begs him for it, biting his neck to silence to scream as he enters a third finger and pumps her with fury. It's to much and she wants him, all of him.

"Robin…" her eyes are rolling in her head as she gasps, grinding down into his hand hard. It hits her before she can stop him, that hot burning wave that rolls through in beautiful torture. She clenches down on his fingers, his thumb never ceasing against her clit, pulling every last drop of arousal from her.

His fingers leave her in a shock, and she whimpers at the loss of contact, through her orgasm daze, she barely hears him groan her name, the unbuckling of his belt and shrugging down of his jeans. Her mind is foggy in pleasure and she feels him prop her up against the hood further up. His tip teases her for a few strokes, gliding through her folds that drip in sex. With a quick slip he is sheathed into her till the hilt, his pelvis pressing into her clit, sending new shock waves of pleasure up her spine.

His hands grip her hips and he begins to move, slowly withdrawing before rolling his hips and pushing back into her, every rib of his thick erection hitting her walls, pressing into her G-spot.

"Faster" her breath is shaky as her palm reaches back, landing on the windshield to brace her body. He doesn't dissapoint, slamming into her hard and quick, rapid successsion of thrusts that have Regina screaming into his ear. He can feel her walls flutter, clenching and release him. The writhing of her body under him and the purring moans that are falling from her lips are driving to the point of insanity. He buries himself harder into her, setting a brutally fast pace.

He can hear her breath begin to catch, her eyes tight shut, her lips in a perfect O. With a shift in his stance, he pushes her higher up onto the car, both of her palms now on the glass windshield behind her. His fingers slide in between their connected bodies and her rubs a furious pace against her.

She is near incoherent at this point, her body is liquid hot, pulsing for him. It's that tight spring that finally releases and her climax is overpowering, she can feel herself explode against him, her arousal thick and slipping down her thighs. He bucks into her once, twice, three, four more times, before letting out a guttoral groan and sinking into her neck. His lips sucking absently on her neck as they climb back down from the peak.

He slips from her, tucks himself back in before turning his gaze back to her body, chest exposed, skirt hiked up to her stomach, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. She looks like amazing, granted she always does. Robins fingers reach out for her, pulling her black tight skirt back down, and slowly re buttoning her shirt till she is covered. She watches his with a light smile, his own matching as the belt of her jacket is tied back.

Their fingers intertwine as he pulls her off the yellow bug, into a tight embrace, his lips pressing into hers as he brushes back the long tendrils of hair.

"You are everything to me" He murmurs against her parted lips "You are all I ever want, and you are all I will ever need". He kisses her again and feels her body melt into him.

Their moment of bliss is interrupted by far off cracking of branches. They respectfully jump back, creating a gaping space between their bodies as Emma and Hook come walking back through the forest.

" I take it you didn't find anything" Robin calls out first to a disgruntled Pirate, and an even more annoyed Saviour.

"Aye, seems the Snow Queen is not into camping in the forest" Hook replies sharply.

Without words, Emma slams herself into the front seat of the bug, Hook following into the passenger seat.

"M'lady, your chariot awaits" his eyes dance as a crooked smile parts on his face.

She smiles back, blushing lightly as she walks around the car across from him. Their eyes meet, chocolate brown drowning in ocean blue.

"I Love You" a light whisper falls from her lips as she stares across at her soulmate.

"Never as much as I love you Regina"

They fall into the backseat, and whether their thighs brush together on purpose, or fingers lace into each other and remain for the rest of the drive, neither seemed bothered by it.

"Is that a handprint on my windshield?" Emma's curt voice cuts through the silent car.

Regina blushes, hiding her eyes from the prying ones of the front seat. With a light smirk, Robin simply squeezes her hand that is hidden between their bodies, never planning on letting go.


	3. Chapter 3

**OQ IN THE RAIN: ENJOY :) REPLY :)**

**Through the Rain and Thunder.**

**3 months into the Enchanted Forest.**

It was hot, sweating hot, that kind of heat that clung to your skin, made the air damp in humidity, forced little droplets of sweat to bead whether you wanted them to or not. She sat on her balcony, lightly fanning herself, though she didn't really mind the heat. In fact she preferred this swealter to the rain…she hated the rain. Not that it was for the fact it would smudge her make-up, mat her hair, or ruin her clothes, no she hated the rain for a far more traumatizing reason.

Brushing a long tendril of hair over her neck, she watched the David with the Merry Men as they crossed the castle gardens. Her chocolate eyes looking over the group and her eyebrows knitted at the missing blue eyed blonde haired thief that had wormed his way into her heart. How she wasn't really sure, her inner walls were high, but there he was inside them. Granted she did give a lot of credit to his adorable son, those dimples and chocolate button eyes were her undoing. Just like Henry's sad face when he wanted something, it would get her everytime. She smirked at the thought, the Evil Queen could be brought to her knees by a little boys puppy dog eyes.

The boys father on the other hand was a different story. She wasn't actually sure if she liked him….well that was a lie, she did like him….more than that, but he didn't need to know it. They had spent the first few months in utter contempt for one another, disdainful looks and bitter biting comments that left one of the pair in a anger fueled state. She hated his sideways smirk (that was a lie too, she loved it), she hated his beautiful blue ocean eyes…. Hated the light chuckle and nip of his lip when one of the Uncharmings would make a ridiculous comment….she especially hated how he was apparently unafraid of her, had no fear in letting his palm slide across her lower back without permission, the audacity of the man to let his tongue drop the most eye rolling compliments about her beauty.

She hated him …. Again that was a lie…..but it had to be that way in the beginning, but as the months travelled past, she found herself oddly drawn to him, he slowly moved from annoying theif to aquiantance, then into a friend, and now…..well she wasn't entirely sure what he was. The night he had kissed her under the apple tree had changed everything. That hot burn that sparked inside had yet to die down, instead it grew in fervour every day, lighting her heart on fire. They hadn't slept together, but the sexual desire was thick between them. More than once she had found herself pinned up against a dark corridor wall, a hard bulge pressed between her clothes thighs, an his mouth assualting her neck.

Sex had never been a sticking point for her, in fact during her reign as Queen she used her sexual prowess as a tool. Men desired her, and with the false promise that maybe they would get something, anything she asked was granted. The stories of her lover's past ran rampid through the kingdoms, and there were moments she had to laugh at the ridiculousness of them. In truth she had only slept with 3 men in her whole life, Daniel, The King, and Graham. The gossip of the 100's of men that had bed the Queen made her chuckle, she didn't care, in fact it gave her a more powerful stance. Kings, Princes and Dukes would jump at the possibility to have her, only in the end to be dissapointed.

It's wasn't so much a fear of sex, but the intimacy she made her reluctant. The sex she wanted was of the initimate nature. She didn't want the animal wild crazed sex that people apparently associated her with. She wanted to feel loved, unlike her times with the King when he would groan out his dead wifes name. She wanted the intimacy, but there was no one in this world that could give it to her, not anymore, not after Daniel.

So no, it wasn't that she didn't want the theif, in fact her body betrayed her in quite an unruly heated fashion. She nearly craved him to touch her, kiss her, grind against her. But their relationship would go no where, she was certain he was in this for only a good fuck, there weren't feelings on his part, and in turn her legs remained closed to him, though for now she'd let him have nearly all of her.

A bead of sweat rolled over the swell of her breast, falling into her cleavage. It was ridiculously hot, but there was no way she was going to let it change. Sweat and uncomfort be damned, for as long as she was back here, there would be no rain, not now, not ever. She could still feel the ice cold daggers peircing her skin, the way her lungs contracted at the filling of water, the panic in her heart as the straps around the tree tightened no matter her struggle. Her hands shook at the memories of Cora and the ways she used to torture her daughter…her favorite was water.

Years later, with the help of Rumplestilksin she had mastered the magic of weather control, never letting the stinging pain of rain hit her ever again.

**5 months later**

He laid on his back, grateful for the light breeze that gave the small sense of relief through the heat. It was unusually hot for this time of season. Ever since the Queen had returned the weather had changed, it was endless hot summer days, not a cloud in the sky floated by. It hadn't rained in nearly 8 months and it was beginning to harm the forest. Trees and Shrubs were brittle, breaking easy and catching fire even easier. Fruit and Mushrooms that usually bloomed were scarce and far in between. It was dry, to dry and nothing was growing.

It concerned him, but it's not like he can control the weather and change it.

Strange things were definitely happening, and not just the weather. He had surprisingly found himself overwhelmingly in love with the Queen, to the point where when she wasn't around him he literally ached for her. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but there was something in those whiskey brown eyes that had peirced his heart and he was gone forever. She had set their pace, allowing what she was comfortable with and never anything more. He obliged her wishes, but the need to take her completely was insatiable. He wanted her, to the point it hurt. But he understood her reservations, hearing of her past, he knew that he would have to wait, and he promised her that is exactly what he would do. Wait.

"Robin?" Her voice ghosted from above him and his heart smiled. Sitting up he turned, taking her in as she strode gently forward. He licked his dry lips, from weather or what she was wearing well who knew. She rarely wore anything but her Royal gowns and jewel studded corsets, needing to keep her armour. But in the past month or so, solely in his company he had noticed the change. Light creme blouses took over the corsets, heavy skirts were replaced by riding pants, 6 inch stiletto heels gave way to brown leather boots. He smiled as his fingers interlaced with hers, pulling her down into the tall grass with him. A curly lock fell forward, free flowing from the strict up-do's of months previous, her makeup nearly non existent. She was stunning, more so than ever in these moments.

She fell to her knees, her lips pressing again his for a chaste moment before she settled into his side. His arm wrapped lightly around her waist as he placed a gently kiss to her temple, inhaling the light rose smell that seemed to cling to her. They sat together in a quiet silence, comfortable silence, safe silence. It had been so long since she had felt safe.

"It's incredible, nearly a year passed and not a drop of rain" Robin absentely mused. She smiled and hummed back but internally Regina cringed, knowing it was because of her. "The forest is dangerously dry, flowers are barely blooming, the usual harvest for crops is sadly at about half it's usual produce". His fingers danced along hers, rubbing along the palm of her hands in mindless patterns as he continued to chatter. She couldn't bring herself to change it, the fear was to deep rooted. She would figure out another way to fix everything.

He could feel the way her body tensed and it made him wonder as to why. His eyes followed the curve of her jaw, the slope of her neck as sweat beads trailed down her olive skin. She had to be burning up, just as he was, they needed to cool off. He smirked before standing up, grasping her hand into his and pulling her through the field. It was somewhat surprising to him that she didn't resist, or even question as to where they were going, she just followed, with a light smile played across her ruby lips, her eyes flicking up to his every now and then.

Rounding the corner, he heard her breath hitch and he smiled widely.

"Oh my god, Robin….where are we?" She stepped in front of him taking in the astounding landscape. A small lake sparkled in the sun, surrounded by heavy fir trees, the mountains playing as the backdrop. Her heart skipped a beat, it was incredible.

She felt his arms wrap around her slim waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. His lips trailed lightly up and down her neck for a moment. "Just thought we could cool off". She smiled and sank into him letting his fingers unlace the ties at the front of her shirt, parting it to expose her cleavage. The hem of the blouse was tugged from her pants, and pulled gently over her torso. She trembled in his arms but he held her tight whispering into her ear how beautiful she was, how perfect her body is, the incredible silk of her skin beneath his palms. His words set her on fire. A whimper dropped from her parted lips as the spike in pleasure flared through her as he squeezed her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples gently as he continued to kiss the curve of her neck. Her back arched into him, pressing her backside into his groin, feeling the beginnings of his arousal push back against her.

She felt him creep lower on her abdomen, sliding over the button of her breeches before flicking it open, tugging the zipper down with him fingers. He spun her around and dropped to his knees in an instant, her body falling forward a half foot before she caught herself on his broad shoulders. He nuzzled against her stomach, kissing just below her navel as his hands tugged down on the tight brown fabric of her riding pants. He helped her step out of her boots and pulled the rest of her pants off with them. His hands slide back up her thighs, gripping her backside, squeezing and kneeding it with calloused palms as he returned his mouth back to her stomach, trailing kissing between her hips.

"I thought we were supposed to be cooling off" She laughed somewhat breathlessly. He chuckled against her skin before standing, pulling her into a heated kiss, sucking her plump lower lip into his mouth, nipping it gently on release. The small whine that escaped her sent a heated flare though his body, the way her fingers tugged against his hair, the rise and fall of her breasts on his chest. It was enough to send him over the edge. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead to hers for a moment, his eyes watching her fingers that deftly undid his own pants, dropping them to the floor. She pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his naked body fully to her. The need to focus became intense as she took in his body, the curve of his biceps, the heavy lines of his abdomen, the carving of his chest, god he was sexy. Biting down on her lower lip, her palms roamed his body and if he couldn't feel her trembling there was something seriously wrong with him.

His breath grew heavy as she gliding her fingers along the v of his lower torso, playing in dangerous proximity to his already evident erection. Though he didn't dare move, his body was begging to touch her back. His fingers fell to her hips, lightly against the smooth curves. The lace that separated them laid under his fingers, that itched to remove the offending fabric. Her eyes flickered up to his, locking him in a heated gaze. She smiled somewhat shy at him, blush rising into her cheeks before she leaned into him, her lips brushing against his as she stood on tip toe.

"Take them off" her words a breath of fresh air on his lips. Thumbing the lace under his fingers, he dropped slowly in front of her once more, pulling the undergarment with him till it hit the grass floor. From his kneeling position he looked back up to her, watching the smile on her face, the heat in her eyes and the slight tremble of her thighs.

"You are stunning Regina" He hugged her body to his, arms wrapping around her waist as his lips made contact with her skin once more, just lingering above her sex. Her body jerked towards him involuntarily, and he chuckled against her before standing up.

"Care for a dip M'lady?" He kissed her quickly before lifting her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his torso, pressing his erection into her abdomen. She laughed at the groan that escaped his lips, apparently not as silent as he thought. He simply squeezed her back side, causing her to jump lightly. He waded into the water, holding Regina tightly to his body. The chill of the lake eliciting goosebumps on her skin as he sank down further, the water rippling over their chests. He sighed deeply at the relief. A reaction that she reciprocated. They bobbed in the water for a few minutes, trading light kisses, hands roaming over respective naked bodies.

Her heart thrummed in her chest, the incredible feeling of safety overwhelmed her. This was the intimacy she had craved for so long, just being held by someone, feeling cherished and loved. His palms cupped her breasts as his tongue dragged along her neck, finding the spot between the neck and shoulder, the one that made her shudder. He sucked hard, marking the skin in a deep red. She rolled her hips, pressing her core against erection. It broke his concentration, and he gripped her waist stilling her motion before it got more than he could handle. This was moving into dangerous new territory, and he need to make sure she was okay with this before he made any more advancement.

His fingers tilted her chin to his, eyes locking together. "Regina…" his tone edging between concern and adoration. Her heart swelled, threatening to burst in her chest. Pushing back his damp blonde hair, she leaned in, catching his lips softly in her own.

"Regina, if you're not ready, I understand"

She laughed lightly, near giggling. Reaching between them, her palm gripped his erection, stroking him from base to tip languidly. He groaned, his breath reverberating in his chest as he buckled into her, his lips attaching to her collarbone. The pumping of her wrist sending shock waves of pleasure through him, and at her breathless whispering … "I want you, I want this" against his ear, his body finally took over. Lifting her up and out of the water, he laid her gently back down on the pile of clothes in the grass field. His palms slide up and down her thighs as his eye devoured her. Her chest rose and fell with haste as she sucked in her lower lip, eyes trained on his. Leaning down between her thighs, his lips pressed against her folds, his tongue darting out, flickering against the wet skin. She whimpered, her fingers threading through his hair as her back gently rose from the ground. The heat was palpable once more but the heat inside her body was raging as Robin nipped, sucked and licked her to a trembling peak.

"Robin….." Her breath shaking as he sucked her clit hard, sending her over the edge into a ocean of pleasure. Hot liquid orgasm flowed through her viens, sending her mind into a heavy fog. She felt his body climb her, his lips kissing up her torso, between the valley of her breasts, up the column of her neck before taking her lips into his own. He tasted like her, sweet and musky, as his tongue threaded into her mouth, massing her own as his hands roamed her body.

She loved him, in this serene moment of just the two of them, it finally clicked. Her heart beat impossible faster as she pulled him flush to her body. He made her feel love, something she was certain would never happen again. The safety of him encased her, holding her in a warm embrace without her even asking.

"Regina….." He rose back from her lips.

Her eyebrow arched at him in question as his leaned back his face tilting to the sky. She felt it before he said anything, the tiny droplet of rain on her hot skin. He laughed as it started to fall harder. Looking back down he noticed the hesitation in her eyes, the furrowing of her eyebrows through the confused expression.

It shouldn't be raining….. rain was fear … and yet she felt safe … safe because of him. Tears pricked against her eyelashes, her own magic was giving way to her heart.

"Hey, whats wrong?" His hand suddenly pressed against her cheek, wiping away the few tears that fell. She smiled at him, pulling him back flush against her, lips pressing into his as her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs locking behind his back. His hips grinded down into hers, his erection gliding through her slick folds with each pump. She writhed under him, arching her back, hugging him tighter to her as the rain continued to fall. He could feel her arousal coating him the sweet torture of anticipation gripping his body. He lifted her lips with one arm, the other bent at her torso, holding his weight off of hers. Ocean blue met whiskey brown and she smiled at him, the most devastatingly beautiful smile. With a easy push, he glided into her, his cock enveloped by her tight heat.

"God Regina….." he groaned as she clenched around him, squeezing and releasing his thick member. His hand pressed down into her hip and he pulled back, slipping from her slowly till only his tip remained. Her one knee hiked higher, resting it in the crook of his elbow. He thrust back in, letting her take him in to the hilt. Her breath faltered, the feeling of fullness, being stretched, was perfect. Robin set a rocking pace, his pelvis brushing hard against her clit with each thrust. He rolled completely onto her, letting his weight settle against her. His hips pumped and pulled, lighting her body on fire. Her eyes were tight shut, lips planted on his shoulder as she sucked his wet skin, her fingers clawing lines down his back. The rain only fell harder the closer she got to her peak. It became dizzy in her mind, the heat of her body pulses as Robin continued to thrust into her, rotating his hips just so, hitting her G-spot, sending firecrackers through her in turn.

She was close, impossibly close and the clouds let rain fall in buckets, it should have been cold, but their bodies set the field on fire. Robin leaned back, and Regina whimpered at the breath of cold that hit her breasts in his absence. It wasn't for long, his hands threaded behind her back, pulling her into his lap, never separating his throbbing erection from her slick core. Sitting fully on him, his erection pressed deeper into her, her body trembling at the new angle. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he tugged her tight, one hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. It took a moment to gather her breath through the spikes of pleasure but the gripping of his hand on her hip, urging her to move set off the rolling motion. She grinded down hard into him, clenching internally on the forward pull, releasing as she arched back away.

It was pure bliss, and the tight coil in her stomach threatened to burst as his own hips began to move, pushing up into her with each roll, the thickness of his cock rubbing along the ridges of her walls. She jerked, a gasp falling as her nails dug into his back. He could feel the wavering of her pace, the fluttering of her sex, her arousal dripping in between his thighs. His hand left her backside, moving between them and on the next rise of her body he moved his fingers to her clit pressing hard as she dropped back down onto him. She screamed, biting her lip quickly to hold back at the sensation of his fingers rubbing her nerve bundle as she continued to ride him.

Regina clutched to him tightly, her lips against his ear, temple to temple with her thief as he pounding up into her. "Robin, fuck…..Robin….I'm gonna cum….don't stop….".

In an instant she was back on her back and he was pushing into her with vigor, his fingers rubbing tight circles on her swollen clit. The rain thundered around them, falling hard and heavy. His lips crashed to hers on a hard thrust and with the boom of thunder and crack of lightning she was sent over the edge. Her lips parting as she failed to make a noise, the wave of pleasure robbing her of the ability to speak. Robin slowed his movements but never ceased, pulling ever drop of climax from her, his lips sucking against her jaw line. The tremble and clench of her body took him over the edge, and he spilled hot into her, groaning deep with her name dripping from his lips. She fell from him, her muscles relaxing, her heart racing.

Robins body leaned into hers, still sheathed inside, unwilling to let this moment go just yet. Their eyes met and he smiled at her with a light chuckle, brushing the wet strings of hair from her eyes.

"We really should have gotten you somewhere warmer" His voice warm and soothing as his thumb brushed against her cheekbone.

The rain seemed to lighten, clouds parting as she smiled back at him. Her palms pressed against his cheeks and she lifted herself to his lips, kissing him softly, thanking him silently for chasing away the demons that plagued her.

"Are you okay?" he murmured against her lips.

She didn't reply, just kissed him with every ounce of love she had, and the sun parted once more, bathing them in a warm glow.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad….if she had her thief wit her.

FIN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Video Calls**

* * *

**OQ SMUT WEEK Day 5 – OUTLAW QUEEN MAKE A PORNO PROMPT: NOW! I didn't go quite this route, well in fact I didn't do the "porn video" idea...so I apologize if you were hoping ... instead Robin and Regina find out the wonders of Live Video Chat :) ENJOY!**

It started off as innocent teasing, a flirtatious morning text message during the day:

_Robin: Chocolate or Caramel?_

_Regina: Chocolate….Why?_

_Robin: No Reason. I Love You._

_Regina: I love you too…._

That ended up with Regina being covered in the sticky sweet brown sugar dessert later that night. Robin's tongue roaming her body, paying special attention to her hard nipples as he lapped up the chocolate sauce.

It had been a few days before she decided to pay him back with a text of her own:

_Regina: Red or Black?_

_Robin: Red._

_Regina: Lace or Silk?_

_Robin: Lace_

_Regina: Handcuffs or Blindfold?_

_Robin: Both ;-)_

_Regina: If you say so… hurry home thief._

That night, Robin had lived one of the best nights of his life, his arms handcuffed behind him as he sat naked on the kitchen, his vision blackened by the scarf wrapped around his eyes. Sensations were heightened as he felt her lace panties grind against his thigh, the hot wetness gliding against him. The feeling of her plump ass rocking into his groin, her fingers scratching along his chest as her tongue licked his jaw line. His hips jerked hard when he felt her mouth envelop his prodding erection. He hissed and groaned heavy as she sucked him to an incredible orgasm before unbinding his hands, pulling the scarf from his eyes and kissing him senseless.

Naughty words turned into seductive photos:

a peak of silky smooth leg in high black stilettos

a shirtless crooked smirk in the forest,

the choices of lingerie splayed out on the bed

Soon turning into dirty even more personal moments:

An arched back, breasts pushed out high against her office chair

The naked self photo with only a hand to cover his manhood

Her naked back and curve of her ass in a red thong matched with an over the shoulder smirk

To the downright sinful:

Breasts on full display, covered only by long chocolate hair tendrils

His hand grasped around himself, as he stretched out on their bed

The disappearing of a hand under forest green lace panties

Their sex life was getting more and more interesting with each passing week. Her suggestion to having sex in the hallway at Grannys was rivaled the three days later by him kneeling in front of her under her wooden mayors desk, using his tongue and fingers to pull her to a silent orgasm during a meeting with David and Emma over the new budget for the sheriffs department.

A week later she sent him the first clip and his jaw dropped when he opened it. She was laying on their bed, a black robe pulled across her body, red brassiere, matching thong, black garters hooked onto pantyhose and ending in high black stilettos. He groaned at her husky voice, asking him what he was doing while she was all alone at home.

He responded with a text:

_Robin: Fuck you are sexy._

_Regina: Tell me something I don't know_

_Robin: I'm already hard for you_

_Regina: Again love, something I don't know ;-)_

_Robin: Send me another._

His phone chimed a few minutes later and he had to turn his back to the corner of the wall shielding the video from other eyes in the sheriffs office. Her fingers were tracing the swell of her breasts, fiddling with the red silk bow tie at her cleavage. Slowly, torturously slowly, she pulled it, and the dark red fabric parted. Her husky voice lowly drawled through the video "You want more outlaw?" The video ended, his jeans feeling 2 sizes to small within a matter of 10 seconds.

_Robin: You know I want more_

_Regina: Do you deserve more?_

_Robin: I sure fucking hope so, Your Majesty_

She didn't respond, three minutes ticked by and still nothing….he groaned and tapped his fingers against the desk.

"Hey Robin, Emma and I are gonna head out. You good to stay till 8 and close up?" David's voice rang out. He groaned, hoping that he could dip out early and get back to his soulmate who is currently sitting in blood red lace lingerie on his bed.

"Will do" He simply replied, bidding his colleagues good night as they exited.

He flipped open his laptop, finding the little blue S in the corner. Though he didn't understand how, he loved that with a click of this button he could see Regina's face in real time. The screen flickered blue as the call rang, and rang and rang….he felt a sense of disappointment and was about to end the call when she answered.

His jaw dropped as he took her in on the bigger screen. Her ruby lips were parted in a wide seductive smile, a small arch in her eyebrow as she leaned into the camera.

"Can I help you with something?" Her voice thick in sexual play as her tongue darts out, wetting the bottom lip he so loved to bite. The screen points directly at her body, the top strings of her corset open, draped lazily across her stomach as she leans back into the pillows. The strain in his jeans becomes to uncomfortable to not deal with, so quickly he unbuttons the top, and tugs the zipper down, letting his erection have some space.

"Something bothering you Robin?" She inhales hard, breasts rising to tease him and a finger twirls a long lock of hair. She mocks innocence, her chocolate eyes wide and doey, ruby lips pouting in fake confusion.

"I wouldn't say bothering, but hard as a rock and dying to get home to you"

She laughs lightly at his bluntness before her tone gets serious and husky "Are you alone?"

He nods.

The smile that parts across her lips is sinful and his heart pulses erratically in his chest as he watches her slender fingers pull the black ribbon out of it's loop holes. The lace corset begins to part open, her breasts falling from their high perched point. Swallowing hard to try and fix the dryness in his throat his palm rubs against his erection through the black boxers, his eyes are fixed on the ever growing expanse of exposed skin she is baring for him.

A knock at the far doors jolts him, his one hand hitting the keyboard with a jerk. With a flash he tucks himself back into his pants, groaning at the breathless laugh that echoes from Regina on the screen.

"Don't keep me waiting Outlaw"

He strolls through the door in a haste, only to be greeted by a very drunk Dr. Whale, slung over the shoulders of Archie.

"What's going on?"

Archie huffed Whale over the police station doorway, Robin catching the other side of the passed out man instinctively.

"He was asleep on the sidewalk….I don't have a clue as to where he lives so I figured best place would be a safe cell to sleep if off in…..is that alright?"

Robin nodded "Of course!" They half walk, half drag the drunk doctor to the cell before dropping him onto the mattress.

"Thank You Robin" Archie gives a small smile before turning back. Frowning for a moment, Robin's mind wanders back to Regina and then over to Whale who is now snoring incessantly. With a shrug of his shoulders, he decides rather quickly that Regina in the flesh is much better than a video version though he wouldn't say no to another time.

Grabbing his keys, he heads out the door, locking the department up before speeding home to the mayoral mansion. It's dark in the house, Henry is at Emma's for the night, Roland with the Merry Men. They are alone, thankfully. He presses the door open gently, kicking off his boots and shrugging his jacket off simultaneously. The stairs lightly creak as he makes his way to their bedroom. He walks in, a grin on his face but it soon disappears as he finds an empty bedroom. The covers on the bed are messed up, the laptop sitting propped open on her bed side table but she is no where.

Suddenly a pair of small hands encircle his waist from behind, a perfect body pressing into his back, lips pecking the side of his neck.

"You're home early" Her voice is silky as she presses a second kiss to his neck. He turns around slowly, and his arousal that had somewhat died back at the department it flushed once more. She is exactly how he last saw her, half undressed, pouting her thick lips at him in a dazzling smile. Her mouth parts and she is about to comment further but he cuts her off, his lips capturing hers, sucking in her lower lip as his body presses her back into the wall. His hands grip her waist, pulling the rest of the corset from her body, leaving her in the matching red thong, garter belt, stockings and stiletto's. His pelvis grinds into hers, the bulge in his jeans rubbing her wet core with heavy friction.

He hears her whimper at the rolling of his hips, her one leg wrapping around his waist in an effort to pull him closer. It's a half second he takes a breath for, calming his raging erection before he dips down and throws her over his shoulder, playfully smacking her backside as she squeals out.

He drops her on the mattress with a chuckle, her hair falling around her face and shoulders in a wide array, her cheeks flushed pink, chocolate eyes swirling in desire. He takes a moment to soak in her body, splayed out for him, and only for him. The garter belt and black stockings are without a doubt his new favorite accessory of hers, and he can't held but snap the clips against her thighs, leaving light red marks behind as she gasps. He sheds his clothes, and his fingers tug down the red lace undergarment from her body, exposing her perfection to him, glistening and slick. Robin licks his lips as he stares down at her, his erection throbbing near the point of pain as one of his fingers glides through her sex, spreading the wet arousal from entrance to clit.

Her stomach tenses and relaxes, hips rolling up to meet his fingers as he continues to massage her. Kneeling in front of her his other hand rests on her lower stomach, and he spreads her folds, his other hand continuing to rub, press and circle her. He teases her entrance, slipping a single finger in half way before pulling out, smiling at the desperate light moans that drip from her lips.

Her head rolls to the side, eyes close heavy in desire as he pushes two fingers into her core, scissoring and curling them as he lazily pumps in and out. Robins other hand drifts lower and his fingers press tight hard circles on the swollen bundle of nerves. She jerks hard, a low husky expletive rings out of her, followed by the breathless calling of his name. He can feel the pooling of her arousal on his hand and his fingers pick up their pace, entering a third to stretch her further. Regina bucks at the overwhelming pleasure, her head falling back into the pillows as her back arches, hips grinding down on his hand, matching his thrusts. Relishing in the slow build of pleasure she lets out a heavy exhale. Her peaceful bliss of being fucked gently is quickly replaced by a torrent of heated pleasure as she feels his hot mouth surround her, the hard suction on her clit sending her crashing into climax. She screams his name in shock, her fingers clenching against the dark grey silk sheets as he continues to lap at her juices, his skilled fingers pressing hard into her G-Spot, prolonging her orgasm.

Regina comes down from the high with a thick breath, her heart racing as sweat beads across her hairline. She feels his tongue drag gently up her sex, dipping into her navel and crawling over her breasts. Her heels lock around his waist and she tugs hard, his body landing heavy on top of hers. His cock pressing firmly into the junction of her hip and pelvis.

He hears her plead, whining and breathless for him to take her. Adjusting slightly, he pushes into her without resistance. Her hot wet core sliding against him with each inch he moves in.

"God, Regina….." he groans into the crook of her neck, sucking hard on the olive skin nearing her collarbone.

"Robin….fuck me….fuck me hard" She arches her back into him, her hard nipples pressing into his chest as her fingers drag across his back and shoulders.

It's a miracle he doesn't spill into her right then. He feels her rolling her hips, digging her heels into his thighs, begging him with actions to move. Lifting himself onto his elbows, he grabs one of her creamy thighs, slinging it over his shoulder, rolling her hips back to deepen the angle. She moans a heated whine that sends a flare of arousal straight to his cock. He begins to pull back from her, and then slams back hard without warning. Her breasts bounce, her arms flying to the headboard, palms pressed flat in anchoring. Robin does it again, rolling his hips down before pounding into her over and over again. She writhes and bucks under him. The rise of her hips matching his downward thrusts, his pelvis hitting her clit with each pump.

One hand moves to squeeze her breast, teasing her already sensitive nipples with his thumb before he tugs on it, causing Regina to let out a high pitched gasp. Their eyes lock, dark and lust filled as Robin continues to grind into her. She can feel that hot spring inside beginning to unravel, the clenching and releasing of her walls against his thick member starting to flutter. Her legs tremble as her mouth parts, head dropping back into the pillow behind, her back arching into his palm that continues to deliciously assault her breasts.

"Come on Regina, let it go, come hard for me" His voice is hoarse, his rhythm staring to falter, the need for release becoming impossible to hold back for much longer. He attacks her neck with his lips, sucking and biting down on her skin. She curls into him, her other leg bending and wrapping around his waist. He sheaths himself into her, hitting that one spot that sends Regina into a squirming babble. Her fingers grip against his back hard, thighs squeezing together. It's not till his fingers leave her breasts and begin to rub a frantic steady hard pace on her swollen clit that her climax bursts. Black spots invade her vision as she bucks into him hard, mewling and keening, whimpering his name, begging him not to stop. It's hot liquid fire, sending rippling wave of pleasure over her. Breaths become shallow, her heart rate thrashing against her rib cage.

She feels him grind into her a few moments longer before his seed it spilt into her, thick and hot. His body collapses onto hers, the sweat on their bodies glueing them together as her legs wrap around him, holding her lover flush to her body.

They spend a few moments collecting themselves, breathing beginning to normalize, heart beats slowly calming down. He kisses the side of her neck as he pushes his body off of hers.

"You should send me video's more often" He lightly laughs as he rolls onto his back, dragging her body with him till she is nestled nearly on top. Her chin sits on his chest, one hand on his chest, the other playing with the hair on his temple. Their legs intertwine, and there is the faint slickness from their climax on their hugging thighs.

"Maybe I will" She smiles at him before leaning up to catch his lips in a languid kiss. They settle down, the glow from the room coming only from a light up laptop on her bedside table….the red record button glowing absently without their notice. She falls asleep, to the sound of his heart, thrumming steady in his chest, Robin follow quick suit behind her.

The laptop screen lights up with a message "Low Battery, Video will be Saved". The screen dims before drawing to black…and in a few weeks the moaning of his name plays through the laptop as she sits at her mayor's desk and after her brief mortification that their love making was caught and saved on her laptop, she smiles, the heat in her stomach burning. She glances at the clock, it's near 1:00, he will be on his lunch break.

She finds his name in her email contact list, attaches the video and hits send. Her phone doesn't ring for a few minutes as she turns back to the papers on her desk. But when it does, she blushes at the text, rolling her eyes but feeling that wonderful bubble of love that sets her heart on fire.

_Robin: You are god-damn sexy you know that…..just bloody perfect._

**Don't forget to leave me with your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ROUND 2 of OQ SMUT WEEK**

**DAY 1: DURING THE FIRST CURSE**

***** OKAY THIS DIDN'T COME OUT AS SMUTTY AS I HAD ANTICIPATED...IT TURNED MORE FLUFFY/SAD/CUTE I SUPPOSE - I PROMISE I WILL SMUT IT UP TOMORROW HAHAHA - ENJOY**

***SIX WEEKS AGO***

God damn Emma Swan.

She was ruining everything. First it was worming her way into Henry's life, and now it was the Sheriff. Inch by Inch, everything Regina had was being stripped away. She'd seen them together, getting cozy on the streets, and though Graham denied it, Regina knew. It didn't matter what she did, or said, or tried, he was wandering away…and she hated it. Besides Henry, Graham was the only true constant in her life right now. Not that they were anything…they weren't. It was equally assumed that they were just have sex together, it wasn't a relationship by any standards…but as far as Regina was concerned he was hers. He wanted her, he came to her at night. She let him chose to be honest, in the beginning, had stowed his heart away and allowed the huntsman to mostly dictate his own life, and he came to her. He sought her out, wanted to kiss her, to bed her, to ride her into a blissful climax…for 28 freaking years, it was his decisions.

Now there was the blonde, perky yet jaded, fit and strong, doe green eyes that made Regina want to slap her. God she hated this woman. What else was she going to do?

They were supposed to meet up tonight, she had made him dinner, lasagna as per his request, bought a bottle of red wine, had the entire table set…and then the text came through that  _Miss Swan_  needed him to look into something. She cursed, throwing out every last bit of the meal, well besides the half she saved for Henry knowing it was his favorite, but still, she drained the wine, and threw it all out.

Sitting on the couch, the mayor seethed, how are he stand her up! If this was the Enchanted Forest she would have had his head for it…but it's not the Enchanted Forest anymore is it. She is not the Queen that rules with an iron fist, bleeding fear into the heart of every commoner and royal with a thousand-mile radius. She has no real magic left, no ability to twist people to do what she wants. She is a mayor, of a small town, where no one really knows who they are.

She needs a damn drink. To bad she poured out that wine.

Throwing her coat on, she stalks down the sidewalk, ambivalent to the chill in the air. Henry is with that wretched woman tonight, so it's not like she has anyone at home to care for. God she hates her.

The door slams closed behind her, and the ruckus in the bar dies down for a half moment before the uproar of "Reggie!" chimes out. It's hard to contain the half smile, and while she may hate the nickname, she finds odd comfort in this group of men. They are rowdy, loud, vulgar, refuse to believe she can drink half of them under the table…but they are safe. They are constant. They don't judge her icy exterior, rather they insist of making jokes about the "Ice Queen" that she puts off. She likes them. They like her. It's easy. There is no pretense.

Rolling her eyes, a mug of ale is already sliding across the bar to her. Blue eyes connecting with a wink. What it is about this one particular man, she hasn't exactly decided. She wonders if it's ever crossed their minds who they really are. Of course it hasn't, no one here knows who they are…but she does.

Robin Hood and the Merry Men.

Merry indeed as they cheer's her in the air. The annoying little band of thieves that for whatever reason her guards couldn't capture, made her look a fool once or twice to be honest. Yet here she is, guzzling down the first pint with the hoard. A Queen amongst thieves, how silly. She is partial to John, his burly big exterior a farce given that he is a giant teddy bear. Alan is well Alan, he drinks to much, swears to often, but he is harmless. Will, she isn't a fan of, not really anyway. He stares at her to hard, rarely says anything nice or appropriate, usually just scowls at her.

And then there is the man himself, Robin of Locksley. He is a conundrum to her. Quieter than the rest, but sharper in his wit. Calm in nature, but fierce in protection. They run the fire department. Fitting she used to muse, a band of tree huggers that run head on into blazing inferno's. He does stare, not as obviously as Will, but it's there. She can feel his gaze on her, like she is some puzzle he is trying to piece together. They are friends, she supposes. Have had many a drink together at this bar, him sitting across from her, relaying the day's ridiculous nonsense till she can't help but chuckle into her goblet. He likes to hear her laugh; she knows that much…well he has told her that much. A drunk night or eight has definitely led to some more interesting conversation than forest fires. He has a thing for her legs, and ass…and breasts…she scoffed at him that night, rolling her eyes heavy with an amused jab,  _so you like my body_ …

He blushed, swallowed thickly before squaring back to her. Thank god the other men were either so pissed they couldn't hear what he said, or were already passed out it fell on deaf ears. She could feel the redness in her face, the bar suddenly becoming a bit to small.

_What did you say?_

_I like all of you Regina._

She figured she was drunk and imagining his words. Surely this ruggedly handsome, thick muscles, blonde stubbled, blue eyed, dimpled, sex walking on two legs of a man did not just tell her that he actually  _liked_  her!

What happened, later, well she blamed kissing him on the 9th beer of the night, it's not like he was really protesting anyway when her lips crashed into his. They melded together, sucking hard on the others mouth, Regina climbing into Robins lap at some point either remembers, letting her hips grind down into his prodding erection. It was turbulent and perfect in her mind. The way he gripped her waist, groaned into her mouth. It lasted not long enough, until one or several of the guys started whooping and hollering.

That was weeks ago, and while they have still ended up a time or six groping and grinding like a pair of teenagers at each other, it hadn't led anywhere more intimate or naked for that matter, other than Robin's hand up her shirt…or down her pants, matching the stroking of her own palm on his boiling skin behind a closed door. He never held it against her, not while he was also on the receiving end, didn't really ask why she came to him sporadically, wanting nothing more than his tongue in her mouth and his fingers up her hot cunt.

Regina Mills, was a complicated woman.

She had let a few sorted details of her life slip while intoxicated, and for whatever reason Robin just understood her.

He liked the mayor… well in truth he was falling in love with the mayor, but the mayor was also with the sheriff, in a strange sort. He'd seen Graham walking to her place in the dead of night, had waited in his car till the guy left. Why he was doing it, watching out for her, Robin wasn't entirely sure. But for one thing he didn't like Graham. There had been one to many times in this very bar he had over heard the scum bragging about bedding the formidable woman. How she liked it rough, the marks he left behind on her body, the way she climaxed with a scream. It made Robin see red.

More than once he wished to tell Regina to leave the idiot behind… but it was her life, she didn't seem unhappy necessarily, well not until recently. He knew about Emma Swan, this new woman who had marched her way into Storybrooke, and in the wake of her path was taking Henry away from Regina. That boy was her whole life. He'd noticed the sadness in her eyes as of late, the more distant reserved nature in her posture. Usually while she would engage after a few drinks with his buddies, she now would sit in the booth, staring out the window, smiling half heartedly at their attempts to cheer her up.

It made him miserable to see her like this.

"Care for another?"

She nodded, sliding the mug back.

"You alright?"

Sighing heavy, she ran her fingers through her hair, damn it was short, nothing like the long mane that used to weigh her down. "I'm fine"

"If you say so. I'm here though Regina" his hands reach across to squeeze her own, his head tilting just slightly to catch her eyes. "What ever you need".

"Thank you Robin, but the liquor is enough for now"

"Alright, you just let me know"

He leaves her then, knowing when the mayor wants to talk she will, and its beyond obvious right now she is in no mood for conversation. So he works, behind the bar, while his friends get drunk as skunks, laughing and goading them on in their antics. He doesn't miss when she turns around, leaning back against the bar to watch as well, a smirk on her ruby lips behind the goblet.

He can't help the scan of her body, she is by far the most alluring woman he has ever crossed. Toned, delicate yet strong, curves in all the right places…he'd be lying to say he had never thought of what hides behind her clothing…granted he has felt it quite a few times, but it's her own rule that clothes apparently can't come off when he is ravishing her.

He fills her beer a few more times at the night passes, slowly by slowly the men are petering out, stumbling from the bar or slumped down into a booth. It's past 2 by the time he walks back to her, and he is salivating. Her body is turned so she can lean against the bar, legs crossed, hiking her skirt up just enough he can see she is wearing thigh high garters. She leans on her elbows, a slight arch in her back, the button at the top of her blouse begging to be popped. His men call is the "button of ever lasting promise" when they tease Robin about his rendezvous, poking him in the ribs with play while the ask if he has had the courage to free the wonders underneath. He bats them off, knowing they are harmless as flies, but he does wonder.

She sighs, closing her eyes, lips parting gently as he watches her from the glass shelving.

"You're staring"

He smirks at her, of course he is staring. She is Regina Mills, arguably one of the most exquisite, fascinating, alluring woman he has ever set eyes on. But it's more than that, it always has been really. Since the first night she walked through that door, timid and uncertain, so very unlike the Mayor he was used to seeing. It took him a few times, but eventually, she opened up. Bit by bit he learned about this woman. He figures it was probably around the third or fourth time she had come to the bar and ended up in his lap, that there was something more going on. She is a book, and he is more than happy to read page by page.

From what he has  _read,_ she doesn't believe she deserves to be treated with compassion and love apparently. She lets Graham dictate, is shockingly subservient to the guy. Why Robin has no clue – the sheriff is a complete idiot. But she doesn't see it, doesn't understand though he has said it many a time before, she deserves better. She usually shrugs, focuses on her beer instead, and on those nights Robin is truly persistent about proving it to her, she shuts him up with her lips on his.

"Can you blame me?" he shrugs, leaning over the bar to land a quick kiss on her shoulder.

She turns just slightly to eye him up with an arched eye brow. God damn he looks good. A dark blue waffle shirt tight across his chest, dark jeans clinging to muscular thighs. His arms on display, flexing as he wipes another glass clean. He is beautiful, she thinks through the drunken haze of her mind. Why is he so beautiful? It's not really fair… he has had her since the first time they locked eyes. Not that she would let him know that. But it's why she comes back here, when things are getting to stressful, when Henry is acting up, or Graham has once again dropped her on the side- Robin is just there. He sits and pours whatever her heart desires, lets her vent when she is loose tongued enough, doesn't judge what she lets slip. He is safe, she's never really had safe.

Alan stirs behind them, grunting and groaning as he hauls up two of the other men, leaving the bar without a second slurred goodbye, and suddenly it's just the two of them.

Setting the glass down, Robin moves around the bar, slowly closing the distance to the brunette who simply waits with a heated stare. He stops, a breath between her legs, arching a eyebrow at her in question. He always asks before he touches, even though she has never asked him to do it, he does. He waits for her to move first. So she does, trailing a black stilettoed heel up the inside of his pant leg, reveling in the hard inhale he takes.

Her breath quickens as his hands come into contact with her bare thighs, her skirt scrunched up enough to expose her to his grip. Robin bites down on his lip, as he devours her body with his eyes, his jeans beginning to constrict him a little too much when he hears the hitched light moan escape her. Squeezing the honey crème of her legs, he swallows thickly, roaming up her body, (there is that damn button), before catching her eyes.

How it's possible she can be this ungodly wet when he hasn't actually even really touched her yet, befalls Regina, but her thighs are slick, the silk of her panties sticking to her core. He tugs at her waist, pulling her off the stool, paying no real attention to the yelp she makes, and settling her on top of the bar, standing in between her legs. Her hands thread through his hair, moving him within a breath of her lips, she is definitely drunk… but not so drunk she can't come to the conclusion that she likes Robin…actually  _likes_ him. Her heart stammers for a moment when his hands move to pull her blouse from the skirt. Edging the material away so his thumb can finally brush the hidden skin below. He shifts, pulling her hips wide till she is snug against his groin, and by the gods he swears he can feel how wet she is through his pants.

He wants to consume her, or be consumed by her. She can see it as much in his eyes, the way his breath sharpens as her nails drag down his body, lifting away his shirt, baring his bronzed chest to her, and her mouth. He tastes like spice and sweat, her tongue licking a line from the base of his neck up to his jaw as she kisses him, his Adams apple bobbing when she nips at his pulse point.

Rolling his covered erection into her, his arms wrap around her waist, hoisting her up again for a half second while he tugs her skirt up, letting his hands cup her bare ass, squeezing her gorgeous round backside once before sitting her back down.

"Christ Regina"

She pulls back with a seductive stare, knowing damn well what has his breath panting. It's black on black on black. High stiletto's melt into sheer black stockings which end on high on her thighs, encased in lace and buckles on the outside. It wraps around her lower abdomen, connecting to a pair of dark hunter green silk panties, which if he can be smug; are already sodden by the looks of it.

"You are fucking beautiful"

She hums, arching her back up, so she can settle on her elbows once more, letting her heeled feet dangling on either side of him. She's unbuttoned her blouse, and Robin is damned he missed that, but where a once royal blue shirt covered, now is a matching green and black lace bra, one that sinfully pushes her breasts up, all for him to feast on.

And feast he will.

Running a hand up her toned torso, her oblique's tighten in a way that has blood rushing to his cock. Swiping over the silk of her bra, she hisses when he rubs over her hardening nipples, circling and pinching them just so. He watches her face as she bites on her lower lip, closing her eyes as her head falls back. She is a marvel he thinks as his mouth lowers down to taste her. It's rich, as it always is. A faint rose and sugar, most likely from her lotion, that hits his taste buds first. She tastes like royalty he muses, sucking harder on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She is royalty … she should be treated as such.

"He doesn't deserve you" he mumbles against her breasts.

Regina stops, lifting herself back up a touch to move Robin a fraction away from her as she frowns at his statement.

"Graham"

_Ohhh, that bastard_

"He doesn't deserve you Regina" His hands run up her spine

"Who says he has me" she bites back

Robin shakes his head, leaning down once more to pepper her skin in soft affection. "You are no ones to be claimed" he murmurs between the swells of her breasts, his hands returning to grip and squeeze her hips.

"Aren't you claiming me right now?" she dead pans.

That makes Robin stop all together, erection throbbing be damned, the look in her eyes stalls his heart. She's eyeing him up, trying her best to look ambivalent, but her eyes betray her, they always do. She is afraid, of him, Robin sure fucking hopes not, but of something. Maybe of thinking she can actually be told she is of worth, not some piece of meat. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he shakes his head, "No", as sincerely as possible, hoping to God she can understand that this is different.

She arches an eyebrow at him, flicking her gaze down to where his other hand sit precariously high and inside on her thighs. "Then what are you doing?". A silent minute ticks by, Regina still half naked between Robins legs as he stares into her hard.

He's an utter idiot- it hits him, he knew he loved her... but this right now… it's almost suffocating, he is in absolute, totally consuming, soul binding love with her.

"Why are you smiling?" She frowns

It's not really the appropriate time to tell her, not when he isn't' really sure if she feels the same way.

Another time.

Shrugging, his hands pull hers to his groin, letting her feel his arousal. "I will let you do whatever you want Regina. I am yours to claim".

Those 5 bloody words have sealed the damn deal for her, and if she wasn't so terrified to look him in the eyes right now, she is certain she would see the same sentiment flooding in his iris blues. Her heart stutters and stammers at the realization, she loves him, she actually is in love with Robin Hood.

It's not the time for that though, she can't open her heart like this, not when she hasn't exacted real revenge on Snow White, not when she has damn Emma Swan trying to steal her son away.

No, it's not the time for love. There isn't ever a time for her to love, not anymore. No one loves her, not really. How could they? It's a battle, she wants to be loved, but love is weakness. And Regina Mills is not weak, she just needs a good hard fuck to clear her mind.

"I want you to take me on this bar" she smirks darkly, deciding to give into the still pooling arousal in her body rather than fluttering in her heart. His eyes shade at her words, and he has told her she is in charge, he will do what she asks. So if being fucked on the bar is what the mayor wants, well Robin is a man to uphold his word.

It's within a second her shirt is thrown absently behind them, his hands hot against her skin once more as he dives into her mouth, drowning in the ale and cinnamon taste of her tongue. This is better, she can focus on the feeling of him, the way his fingers return to her breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipples.

"Take my skirt off now" she whispers into his ear. It's a race, to see who can remove the others clothing faster, Robin opting to rip the skirt just slightly, much to Regina's scowl, but then his hands are on her, stroking her on top of the silk thong, smirking at the way she lets out a breathy moan.

"Oh my God…." She inhales sharp as his fingers press hard tight circles into her clit, her hips rolling on their own accord into his hand. His lips attach to her neck, licking away the droplets of sweat that glide down, one hand groping her breast while the other continues to torture her core with beautiful precision. It's so different with him. He is attentive, is a rough rugged way, he seeks out her pleasure, listening to the heated whispering commands … _keep going…faster…harder…more please more…_

Her nails drag down his shoulder blades as he cups her core hard, letting the wetness of her drip down between his fingers. God it feels incredible, but she needs more, always more, needs to feel him. Working her own bra off, Robin groans lowly at the pointed hard rose nipples that are literally begging for his mouth.

It's sticky on her back when he crawls over top of her body, sucking on her breasts, his hand refusing to stop below. The thought that this is probably more on the gross dirty than sexy hot dirty crosses her mind.

"Robin" she swallows with a pant, her orgasm brewing like a fire with the pace of his fingers on her clit. She is literally sticking to the bar top. "Robin wait". He leans away from her immediately, concerned he's crossed some sort of line. They haven't actually had sex before, it's been a firm line she hasn't let them cross.

"Regina I'm sorry. I—"

"Shut up"

He does, staring down at her still laying beneath him.

"It's rather sticky" She motions with her hands, "I don't really intend on going home smelling like whiskey and maraschino cherries"

He can't help but chuckle, lifting himself off and settling back on the floor, his hands gripping her hips, tugging her legs to wrap around his waist as he moves them both off the bar. Stalling for a moment, Robin can't help but realize just how small she is, scooped up in his arms. He rather likes it, having her wrapped around him, her fingers carding through his hair, scratching at the nape of his neck, her breasts exposed and resting on his chest, toned thigh clenching his waist.

"Something wrong?" her voice warm as she tilts her head down to catch his eyes.

"Nope" he smiles back, he will tell her soon, let her know that she does deserve to be loved, that he will love her like no other possibly could.

She leans down to capture his lips, the pace drastically different from their usual smacking. It's long and languid, soft and loaded with a little more emotion that is usually given. She hums into his mouth, settling her arms around his neck. He is definitely safe, and she is starting to crave the protection he gives her.

"Thank you"

Robin frowns in question…and she blushes, truly blushes and it is stunning on her. He wants to ask her, wants to understand what goes on in that beautiful mind, but she seems to have caught herself in a vulnerable moment, the way she swallows thickly, breaking contact with him. It feels a bit to intimate now, where this was once a distraction for her battled mind, has slowly morphed into something a little deeper. She can't focus on the way his eyes bore into hers, how his thumbs swipe gently streaks on her lower back, he makes her feel wanted, possibly even needed. But no one needs her, Graham only wants her body, and she is loathed to say it out loud, but she knows the next time he texts she will let him come back. She hates herself for it. Maybe soon she will be able to let him go, to refuse him…maybe there is someone else that can occupy that space in her heart. Someone with ocean blue eyes and a dimpled smile?

She sighs, maybe soon she can tell him, but it's a little to fresh and vulnerable, especially if he doesn't feel the same way… _he does, she knows he does_. Deciding for now, she will have whatever he is willing to give. Regina rolls her hips against Robin's stomach, burrowing into the crook of his neck, sucking small little red marks, till she feels him give in and carries her to the back room.

He will tell her soon. Maybe after he has ravished her body for the entire night. Has brought her up to her peak time and time again, with his fingers, his tongue, and the rest of him. Maybe he will tell her tomorrow morning, if she decides, to stay…when he can kiss her awake, trail absent patterns on her honey skin till she stirs and he can make love to her all over again.

It's all about timing with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 2: First 69- I'm not gonna give pretense except I should go to church more often...I feel like I should be repenting some sins after this** _

She exhales hard at the group surrounding the Round Table as she listens to them speak of their histories, the galant knights tales of King Arthur  _(she swears David is drooling at those ones)…._  the meeting of Snow White and her True Love  _(gag!)_ …. The many glorious victories Camelot had won  _(insert heaviest eye roll possible please)._  Could this day possibly be going any slower, and get any more nauseating? She scores her eyes around the room, deciding it's a better use of her time to count the number of stones than listen to this ridiculous conversation any longer.

 _215…216…217…218…_  the doors swing open and she loses count, initially annoyed but then she see's him. His dark green vest, covering the cream tight long sleeve underneath, his bow and arrow strapped across his broad chest. Her eyes coast across his strong jaw, covered lightly in the blonde scruff, his dimples that hide underneath….god she loves his dimples….She bites her lower lip, controlling the urge to groan as her eyes continue to devour him in silence, her breath slightly hitched as she finds his blue eyes staring back at her as he glides through the expansive hall.

"Robin! You're back! How did everything go?" Snow's irritatingly perky voice rings through the hall, not hearing his answer her mind continues to wander… her thoughts of ripping off Robin's vest off heat her skin, the taste of his lips flood her mouth, she wishes nothing more than to have him bare, her nails gripping his strong back as he ….. "Regina, love are you alright?". She flushes in minor embarrassment as she realizes he is standing right beside her with a confused expression.

"I'm fine, how was everything?" She hopes he can't see the blush in her cheeks from her internal rendevouz with him….but he can read her like a book, one eyebrow arching up as a playful smile tugs at his lips. "Smooth as can be, Little John and the Merry Men are all set up" his body turns to King Arthur "Thank You, for allowing my men to stay in your forest, they are a bit wary of new surroundings and the forest brings a sense of home for them". The King nods back in acceptance and turns to the UnCharmings, regaling them with more absolutely snore filled stories.

His hands ghost across her thighs covered in a tight hunter green dress and she can feel her heart beat rising as his fingers squeeze her gently. They have been trying to keep their relationship somewhat under wraps…. as a group had decided that it would be best if no one else knew, lest they try to take revenge on the Queen by targeting Robin.

He had shrugged at the idea, deeming it unnecessary, he wasn't afraid of those who held a grudge against her. Hell, all the better, he could sort a few of them out. But Regina was adamant, shaking her head with a sad smile.

So here they sit day after day, side by side, their hands the only source of contact as they pass gently secret caresses. The idea of hidden love was actually more " _fun"_  than Regina cared to admit. She relished in the moments where their eyes would meet in heated desire, their hands passing light touches when no one looked, the times Robin would catch hips her as she walked down a hall way, pulling her into a dark corridor and kissing her till the oxygen ran out from her lungs, whispering how terribly he wanted her, that the inability to touch her whenever he wanted was tearing at his last bit of restraint.

But the moments were to short, someone was always walking around the bloody castle, threatening to find them caught in a compromising position. So they would have to live during the long torturing days being as complacent to each other as possible.

Thankfully he was as good a night crawler as any, hiding in the shadows as guards covered the hallways, slipping into Regina's room without detection, into her glorious waiting arms where they would spend the night in passion, dawn creeping too early before Robin had to slip out again before the castle awoke.

Dusk breaks and dinner is served in the great hall as crowds of people gather in for the celebration of Queen Genevieres birthday. It is over the top, the hall filled in candles and drowning in music as guests ate till their shirts popped open, and drank till they could no longer stand. Her own dress felt constricting in a undesired familiar way, as the long sapphire purple gown clings to her body, pushing her breasts high as they are lined with silver jewels, rounding against her backside like a glove. It is a beautiful dress she admits, shoulders are left bare as the sleeves cap around her lower arms and ending in similar silver and blue diamonds at her wrists, the back cut somewhat low, revealing a touch of her olive skin as the train flows around her. Beautiful but she wishes she was in her silk sleeping attire instead, she laughs internally at the thought. Her mind pulling back to the scene in front of her.

She didn't particularly like these kinds of events, they always had reminded her of her former life as Queen, a slave wife to the wretched King. He never once took notice in her, shrugging her presence off like some nuisance, preferring to dance with his daughter, or the many highborn ladies, but never her. Not that she wanted to dance with the old man, the feeling of his hands on her made her skin crawl.

The Camelot Ball two weeks ago had filled her with nerves as she was trying to convince every one she was the savior and she felt it to be an impossible task. But the moment her eyes met Robins at the bottom of the stares, the heavy weight on her shoulders had vanished. They had danced together for what seemed like hours, finally getting a chance to be close to one another without people raising question, but their night was ended horrifically when Percival nearly killed Robin.

"Regina, what is it?". His forest smell envelops her as he sits beside her, a mug of ale in hand, his eyes full of concern as he searches her face.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking how I actual hate these kind of events"

"The Queens birthday?"

"No, the extravagance of it all, it just never sat well with me" Her eyes scan the room before she leans into him for a half second, breathing his comfort in as he lays a quick soft kiss on the side of her head.

"It is quite ridiculous I agree, I am happy enough to celebrate my own birthday with this mug of ale and you beside me"

His words shock her…. _his birthday…how could she have not remembered it was today…._  A wave of guilt rushes over her "Robin, I'm so sorry, I should have known it was today…." She goes to continue her apology but he cuts her off quickly "Like I just said my love, all I need is you and this fine beverage, please don't worry, I am quite happy". Her eyebrows knit together, she still feels terrible she forgot.

There has to be a way to make it up to him, something she can still do that will mark his birthday not forgotten. A thought crosses her mind and she stands up in front of him, a flirtatious smile dancing across her crimson colored lips. He watches her, mildly confused, as a dark eyebrow raises in playful expression.

"Care to join your Queen for a walk?"

He frowns, but stands to join her, watching the way she bites down on her lower lip, her tongue darting out to wet them.

 _Oh. Well alright then_  – he grins, giving Regina his arm in show, the small laugh that parts swelling his heart as she links her hand on his forearm. They walk side by side in silence, doing their best to not show the flush that creeps onto their skin as they continue to pass by guests.

Rounding the corner, Robin instantly feels his body being pulled by Regina's magic. His feet his stone ground as the purple smoke winds away, leaving them standing in Regina's bedchambers, solely illuminated by the orange flickering of candles.

"It's a magnificent bed" her voice comes out from behind him, coating thickly around his skin as he feels her body pressing up against his.

"I think I would like it better if you were on it"

Her breath hitches but she doesn't crack. He goes to turn around but she stops him

"Not yet, I think I need to make up to you the fact I forgot your birthday"

"Regina, I already told you I don't need anything but you"

He tries to spin again but is halted by her magic, freezing him to the spot.

A black blindfold reaches up from behind him, covering his eyes as he feels her kiss the back of his neck

"Is that what you wish for?"

He is confused slightly,  _wish for?_

She can sense his uncertainty, of course they didn't have do birthday wishes back in the Enchanted Forest. Her hands rub up his chest, her lips nipping the back of his ear … "It's your birthday, and you are allowed one wish to be granted".

 _Ahhhhhh,_ his mind finally connecting the pieces at her explanation. He licks his lips as he soaks in the feeling of Regina biting his skin lightly, her hands never ceasing on his chest. His head feels slightly fuzzy from the unrecollected amount of beer he drank downstairs, and he can feel his bold inhibition rising .

"It can be anything you want….." Regina's voice curls around him, low and dripped in desire.

"Anything?" He smiles back at her

She sucks hard against his skin, teeth biting him gently, knowing she is marking him, but hardly cares as her tongue licks the red imprint ….

"Anything."

His mind races with endless possibilities but there is a clear winner. Robin takes a moment to debate whether she will be offended at his request or not. It's not something they had really talked about…something she doesn't really know about, this fantasy of being dominated by her former self. His body would stiffen in arousal instantly whenever he had seen her in the Enchanted Forest, the intensity of his desire burning through his veins as he imagined the Queen riding on top of him, writhing underneath him.

But he would never treat her body as some sort of sexual prize, the King had done that far to long to her, so he kept this small secret buried inside him. This could backfire on him, but damn it, just the though has the blood rushing to his lower half. Before he can talk himself out of asking, the alcohol running through his system overrides, and he baits out his request.

"I want the you…as the Queen…"

She frowns for a moment, not linking the pieces together, and she about to ask him to be a little more specific when his request whispers from him, trembling in heat and anticipation …. "I want to bed you as you were at the height of your reign….when you were the…"

"The Evil Queen" she finishes his statement, trailing a finger nail up his throat as his adams apple wasn't exactly what she was expecting…..and while she doesn't relish the idea of slipping into old skin, this is Robin – and this is what he asked for.  _Silly man, he should know not to play with fire._

Her hand leaves his chest as she steps back, purple smoke engulfing her body, stripping off the plum Camelot gown.

It starts with high black boots, blood red painted soles, the steel stiletto heels raising her nearly 4 inches. Her legs coated in a second skin of black leather, torso bound tight in a blood crimson corset, black boning structure hugging her waist in, strung together by thick black lace, crisscrossed on her back. The neckline that presses her cleavage together heavily is littered in gold and rubies, and a heavy black diamond resting between her breasts. Make-up dark in signature, eyes lined deadly black with hints of matching red and golden shimmer, her lips coated in deep rose color. She finishes off with her hair is pulled half up in a curled fashion, the bottom half waving down her near bare back.

 _Not bad_  she smirks inwardly as she takes her appearance in.

She looks back to a blindfolded Robin, who hasn't moved a muscle and she waves her wrist as his clothes fall to the ground, leaving him only his black briefs. She can see his breath rise as his chest expands faster, a small flush encroaching on his tanned toned skin. He truly has a magnificent body she thinks as she eyes him over.

He gives into temptation … "Regina?"

The tone of her voice nearly knocks him back a step as he feels her suddenly pressed against his chest, a long sharp fingernail running across his collar bone …

"Have some respect thief, It's Your Majesty". He can hear her heels clicking against the stone floor as she circles him, her nails never leaving his skin, trailing red marks across.

"Did you think you could steal from me Outlaw? Pilfer my jewels, run away with my gold, and I not find out?"

He swallows hard at her low toned voice, his skin prickles as he feels the Queens hot breath on his back. "Answer me"

"Yes" he breathes out

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I thought I could steal from you"

She thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what angle to take their role play….the Evil Queen would have just snapped his neck and walked away….but she could see the way he was beginning to harden at her touch….he wanted to bed the Evil Queen…..The Evil Queen likes to play, is greedy in her own pleasure, will force any man to bend to her will.

Game. Set. Match. She is definitely ready to play.

Stalking around to his front, her lips ghost up the column of his neck.

"I think you need to be punished"

Robin groans at the words as he feels his body being shoved down into what feels like a chair, pillowed on the back but there aren't any arms on it. His hands are instantly tied by magic behind him. Bound, blind and at her complete mercy, this was going to be fucking amazing.

Her leather thighs brush against him as a stiletto'ed heel lands between his bare legs, her forefoot pressing gently into his erection. He can feel her lean into him, her long hair tickling his chest. Her hand catches his chin harshly, lifting his blind folded face.

"You're a pretty one aren't you Outlaw, I bet all the peasants love this unshaven look you have going on" her tongue flattens out as she licks his stubble against his jaw. He can feel her straddling his legs, and he pulls against the magical restraints, desperate to touch her.

"I'd torture you, chain you in my dungeons… but I think we can come to some sort of agreement instead, maybe I'll keep you as my pet. Fuck you whenever I desire" she growls, biting into his skin rolling her hips against his hard arousal, pulling a deep groan from his throat at the friction. "Would you like that thief, making a deal with the Queen?" He nods his head pushing his hips to meet her clothed sex. Her breathe momentarily hitches at his contact.

_God this was so much easier when I didn't actually love the man I was seducing_

Composing herself, her hand clasps around his neck, her voice regal and menacing "Too bad. Thieves don't get to fuck Queens…." Her hips roll against him again, her free hand finds his waist band, and without hesitation she grabs his hot erection. A low rumble escapes him and she goes to give him a sinful grin but it blocked by the black silk….she debates whether to take it off or not….her mind electing to leave it in place as she strokes him from base to tip, pre-cum leaking from him.

His mind is lit up as he can feel her hand snug around him, pumping his shaft, her thumb swiping against his tip on every up stroke. The inability to see or touch her only raises his other senses. Her caramel smell glides around him, he knows she must be in some corset that mercilessly spills out her cleavage as he feels the swells of her breasts bump against his skin. Her legs clad in leather, and heeled boots. He tries to struggle against his magic bindings, but he suddenly feels completely bare, his last garments thrown off by her magic. Her hand never stops pulling his building orgasm, as he feels her slide down his body, his mind buzzes as he feels her hot breath against his erection, her voice bringing him back from the sexual fog

"If you dare cum from this, I will throw you into my dungeons and let you rot, understood" It's not a question, not with the hard line of her tone, the way her nails cinch into his inner thighs, causing him to jolt and hiss. She grins to herself as she see's him struggle to regain his composure – the muscles in his neck tense, locking into his jaw as he nods.

"By the Gods" – its a prayer, or a plea he isn't really sure – but her tongue is flat against his cock, running from base to tip, flicking at the ridge at his head.

"I asked you a question, Outlaw. Do you understand you are not to cum until I say you are allowed" , she waits till Robin swallows thickly, readying himself to answer, the moment his jaw drops to speak, she pounces, enveloping him within her mouth, hot, wet and tight as she suctions up and down.

She's trying to kill him. He is certain of it. Between having no sight, no way to touch her with his hands bound, and the unbelievable feeling of having him fucking her mouth…well she is fucking his cock with her mouth really – all Robin can do is, groan between the twitching and bucking of his hips. She most certainly is trying to kill him, but what a way to go.

He feels her slender fingers wrap around his erection, slowly pumping up and down, in complete opposite pace to the fast gliding of her mouth. The blind fold is completely unneccessary, given that his eyes are rolling into the back of his head. The curses fall from his gritted teeth, and the bloody woman stops.

Ceases all movement and contact on his raging body. Robin breathes heavily, licking his dry lips before silently and blindly searching out for her.

"You're Majesty?"

God he is hard, it's near painful how she has left him, throbbing in need.

There is no answer.

She's playing with him, toying with him. It's what the Queen did he supposes – gives just enough to make people beg for more. And he is willing to beg. He hears her heels click around him, echoing around the stone walled room, creeping slowly closer back to him.

"You have a vulgar mouth" she hisses into his ear, nipping hard at the soft skin below "I don't appreciate such language"

He strains against his bonds, unsuccessfully, and he hears her dark chuckle as her voice rounds his body, climbing into his lap once more with a grind of her hips into his still standing arousal.

"I apologize"

"You should be – that is no way to speak to your Queen" .

Her lips ghost around his face, oddly soft Robin can't help but think, and it's a thought he immediately regrets, as her hands tug his hair, pulling him head back, exposing the long line of his neck to her teeth. Her tongue darts out, licking the bead of sweat that trails before latching onto his pulse point.

The corset scratches against his bare chest as she relentlessly rolls her still covered core over his cock, the sliding of leather on his skin sending electric sparks down his spine. This is exactly what he wanted, had dreamed of…well besides the not being able to see her, or touch her part. But the feeling of her teeth sucking red marks into his neck, her breasts heaving against his torso, and her lower body grinding down into him, it's incomprehensible.

Somewhere between holding back his climax and the dark throaty moan the vibrates against his throat, Robin finds a fraction of clarity.

"Let me see you, please – I beg of you, Your Majesty"

Regina stops, biting one more time before pulling back to see the flush on his skin, the laboured breathing of his lungs, he's losing himself, and she loves it.

"What will you give me, if I heed this request of yours".

Robin inhales sharply and she grips around his cock once more, slowly tugging up and down in exquisite torture.

"Anything"

Regina smirks, arching a playful eyebrow he obviously can't see.

"You're a thief" she purrs into his ear "you have nothing to give"

He tugs at his bonds, leaning forward as much as they will allow, and it's just enough for his lips to make contact with her skin. By the angle of her head and body – he figures he's landed near her collarbone. The light hum that escapes her ricochets through him as his tongue licks across her skin – honey and lavender, that's what she tastes like, rich and royal.

Gripping through his hair, she holds him to her chest, allowing him this small moment to kiss, nip, lick, and suck on her skin. It has her growing hot, swirling low in her stomach, when his mouth finds that sweet spot at the base of her neck. Sinking into him, his erection is still pressing into her, thick and hard as she continues to pleasure both of them with the passing of her hips. He's going to explode if she keeps this up, his balls tightening ruthless…what would the Evil Queen if he didn't obey her rules. He kind of wants to find out…but at the same time…

A tug of magic pulls him, and the sudden softness of the mattress hits his back, the damn blindfold is still on, but his hands are brilliantly free. He can feel her weight on top of him, a slick wet pool on his chest. She bare on top of him, god, if he could get any harder, its happening. Her knees saddle over his arms, locking them into the crook of her knees. "I've decided thief, with the flagrant use of your mouth, there must be a better use for it". She rocks back a touch, and Robin is salivating. He can smell her arousal, that sweet, musky cream that is just Regina.

"Pleasure me"

He is engulfed by her, her wetness grinding down onto his face. The way she is seated, he can grip her ass, pull her hips down into his mouth. She bucks as his tongue makes contact, a long teasing lick on her core. Moaning she leans back into him, letting him eat her senseless, and god does he know how. Fast taps of his tongue on her clit, long agonizing strokes down her slit, a deep hard sucking kiss at her entrance.

She is going to go off like a rocket, her arousal dripping down her thighs as he continues to merclessly fuck her with his mouth. Gripping the sheets at his hips, Regina leans down, nipping at the junction of his groin, a breathless string of small tight moans escaping her. His erection is standing hard and hot beside her, twitching as her nails dig into his thighs. She's supposed to be in control, is supposed to be the one torturing him.

Shuffling, she tries to move from his mouth, but he's an outlaw, doesn't like her rules apparently as his arms wrap hard around her legs, vice gripping her back down onto his tongue.  _God, fuck…fuck…_ she is going to cum, there is no way around it. Pushing herself up onto his lower abdomen, the peak of her climax bursts, pulsing through like wildfire. She screams, gritted and tight as he sucks at her entrance, drinking in the fluid that flows from her, rocking her hips back and forth to grind her clit on his chin, prologing her orgasm for as long as possible.

Collapsing onto him, she pants hard, her vision dotted with stars as she attempts to regain the working of her jelly limbs. That was incredible, for a second she wonders if she has ever come that hard before. Exhaling a hot breath, her eyes flick open, his cock right in her line of vision. It's impressive he hasn't said anything, has relented to just kiss her inner thighs, waiting for her to make the next move.

So she does. Moves a fraction to the right so the tip of his erection bumps against her lips. He groans behind her, jolting at the contact. Propping herself back up, she takes him in hand, stroking up and down his shaft once more, her lips follow to suck at his tip. He's not going to last long, not with how pent up he already is. She sucks him deep, internally high fiving herself at the low gruffed noise he makes when he touches the back of her throat. Reaching slightly down, her hand rolls his balls in her palm, massaging them as she bobs up and down.

"Christ, mmmmph-fuck, Regi—You're Majesty"; his fingers are digging into her hips again, contracting and relaxing as she sucks him, there is for certain going to be marks left behind on both of them after this.

"Use your words thief" she chuckles, backing herself up once more, tilting her hips back down in his hands. He gets the idea, all to quickly she may add for a man who is blindfolded. He's on her again in an instant, french kissing her swollen clit with renewed fervor. She pitches, hissing as she bites down on her lip. The roar of a second orgasm blooming into her body.

She'll race him to it.

Firming her grasp on him, she tugs and pulls, strokes and smooths a heated pace, letting his tip graze along her tongue, the leaking of his arousal already spurting down his erection. She's going to beat him, she never loses. It's a smug thought that probably should have been reconsidered given that he has just decided to throw his fingers into their game, driving up into her core with no resistance.  _Nope, she is definitely going to lose._

But Regina Mills will not go down without a fight. Returning her mouth to his cock, she sucks hard, gripping his balls as he squirms underneath her. She hears his muffled grunting, but the pumping of his fingers right on that perfect ridge inside her renders anything else impossible to notice. She comes hard on his fingers, the vocal vibrations of her release sending Robin into his own climax. It's hot in her mouth, creamy musk that she swallows down as he bucks shallowly into her mouth once, twice, three more times before falling away.

She falls off his body, laying the back of her hand against his lower stomach as she pants, pulling in as much oxygen as she can, Robin's own hands weakly gripping the inside of her calf.

He's the first to break – a chuckling laugh that has butterflies swirling in her stomach.

"Can you take this bloody blindfold off so I can see you please?"

 _Well the games over_ , she grins, waving her hand absently, giving Robin his sight back. Well he was right, she is still in thigh high clad stiletto boots, but her lower half is bare, glistening from her previous pleasures, and her top, well he was spot on in his guess. Ruby red, tight, pushing her breasts up wonderfully high. Finding his strength, he crawls over her body, burying his face into her cleavage with a laugh.

"Happy Birthday?" she giggles, combing through his hair as his body sinks into her. They are sweating, it smells of sex, she is half naked underneath him in the middle of the Queen's birthday, but either can really seem to care.

"Definitely a happy birthday" he nips at her breast, moving up slightly to rest his chin on her chest, smiling like the goofy idiot she loves. Staring at each other for a moment, her heart skips as he pushes a strand of hair from her eyes, stroking against her cheek.

"Do you forgive me for forgetting?" She arches an eyebrow in playful question.

He hums, and ho's, frowning and biting on his cheek before shrugging non chalantly "I suppose"

"OW!" he recoils lightly at the pinch she delivers to the side of his ribs at his jab. Reaching down he grabs her wrists, quickly pinning them above her head "Yes you are forgiven". He kisses her, long and soft, smiling into the little moan that parts her lips.

"I have another wish if you may?"

"What this wasn't enough?"

Robin smiles, dimples on full display… "I'd like to dance with you tonight"

She can't help the smile that breaks apart on her face.

"You're wish is my command birthday boy"


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 3 - "Okay Thief" - once again we are apparently going in waves of smut - so this is a little bit of sin, with a douse of fluff. I hope you like it and I will see ya'll tomorrow ... going with the way I'm writing, it will be extra smutty like yesterday :)**

She ran, as fast as she could, throwing branches out of her way, jumping over logs as she raced, heart pounding, she could hear him gaining on her, she is so screwed. Why was this a good idea again? Surely there had to be an easier way to get this done no? Scrambling her jacket catches on a low lying twig, effectively snagging the material and slowing her fairly poor attempt at an escape.

This is just great, she fumbles with the branch, busting it off her clothing, and turns to flee once more. If she can just make it to the river, she'll have him beat. If only it were that easy.

She yelps as his arms wrap hard around her waist, hauling her off balance, the smack of a thick oak tree behind her rough on her back. She growls, trying her best to wrestle him off, but he is damn strong, an immoveable brick wall. His breath his hot on her skin as she tries to steady herself though her heart thunders in her chest.

_Dammit!_

"Nice try thief" he leans heavy into her, pinning her body against the tree as his hands grip against the wool of her vest. They stare heated at each other, whiskey brown locked onto bright blue. She glares, pushing him off her body with a growled "get off me"

He shifts, but his hand does not, gripping around her hips as she tries to step around him. "You stole from me"

"Did I now?"

He hardens at her challenge, moving into her with every step back she takes, like a hunter stalking its prey, she is cornered and she damn well know it. She can't run, he is quicker—can't really climb a tree and wait him out, has no real weapons … well she has a weapon, she just isn't sure she should use it just yet.

"Pray tell, what did I steal?"

"You know exactly what"

She smirks, doing her best to maintain her composure as his bright blue eyes drill holes into her, and lets not mention the heat that is burning in her stomach at the contact of his hand still on her waist. It's possessive in a way, how he is standing in front of her, squared shoulder to shoulder, towering just enough she has to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. He's trying to intimidate her— _a poor attempt_  she scoffs,  _it's not really though…she feels small compared to him, her breathe quickening a touch at the way he is encompassing her entire surroundings without really doing anything._

"Are you going to give it back?"

"I didn't take anything"

He snorts a dark laugh, clenching his hand into her. "Okay Thief, so you won't mind if I search you then?"

 _Fuck._ Did she mention she is screwed? She could try and run again…maybe if she just distracts him long enough to -

She hits the back of another tree as he pushes her roughly, a leg pressing in between her own, wrists bound together but one of his hands above her head.

_Well this is working out just splendid isn't it._

His hands roam across her stomach, a smug grin on his face at her sharp inhale, but it doesn't stop his quest, patting down her arms and legs, a heated pass over her backside, one to which she growls at.

"Just covering all the bases" he chuckles, stepping in a fraction closer, it's enough for his breath to ghost along her skin, the thick forest smell of his to infiltrate her senses. He can't see her face right now anyway, it's tucked into the crook of her neck, so it doesn't really matter she's closed her eyes for a moment to drink him in.

Apparently he is the one trying to do the distracting now as his fingers undo the buttons on her vest, slowly tugging the belt apart, opening her white tunic underneath to his eyes.

"Told you I didn't steal anything" she huffs, unconsciously arching a fraction more into his space where his hands trail lightly along her ribs.

"Just because I can't see it, doesn't mean you didn't take it" he nips at her neck, the stubble of his beard scratching against her skin. She hisses, bending slightly away from his mouth that dots the softest of kisses down to her pulse point. "where are you hiding it?".

It takes her a moment to figure out how to breathe again, what with his one hand firmly placed on her ass, the other gripping just below her breast. Not that he would know, but she is slick between her thighs, irritatingly turned on by how he touches her. Shifting slightly, her thighs attempt to clench together without notice, but the issue of his own leg being sandwiched in between her own only ends up with her half grinding down onto his thigh.

"Do you need something thief?" he draws a slow line with his tongue back up her neck.

"No" – her breathless response to quick, and she knows it to. He is grinning at her, the damned dimpled smug smile.

"I wonder—" his hand moving her her front, teasing with the strings of her breeches "where else you could have possibly hidden it". A pressured drag of his fingers down between her legs breaks her cover, not that she really had one but still, as she moans lightly, gripping his bicep to find some sort of stability. He can feel her heat, the slight presence of moisture on his finger tips as he rubs over the seam of her pants. She rocks into him, the jig is up, so she might as well get something out of it, but his fingers are gone before she can set a hard pace against him.

Growling, she crashes her lips to his, sucking his lip between her teeth, reveling in the small victory of his groan that exhales into her mouth. Victory short lived, as his hands divest her of her pants, cup her sex, and proceed to teasingly dip in and out of where she is begging. "Where is it Regina" he thumps hard into her once, hoisting her leg up over his hip, "Tell me where you've hidden it".

Panting she holds herself on him, she scratches through his hair, curling around him enough to bite down on his earlobe with a heavy whisper "I stole nothing". He sighs aggravated into her neck, one way or another, he will get it out of her.

It's a second finger that has her scrambling up his torso, hitching and letting a tight moaned scream part. He's stroking right on that one spot, the one that has her legs twitching, stomach clenching, and god help if her if he –  _oh fuck…._  If he does that with his thumb, rubbing hard measured circles on her clit.

"Where is it Regina?"

She shakes her head, biting hard on her lower lip, refusing to scream as a third digit enters her, stretching her walls, letting her arousal pool in his hand. The strength in her still standing leg fails her, forcing her to buckle onto the hand that works tirelessly inside, thank god for the tree and his quick reaction to grab around her backside.

"Ro-bin…" she starting to burn, coiling hot and tight around his fingers. Sweat pools along her hairline as he continues to coax out her orgasm, running his fingers along the rough patch of her G spot, the heel of his hand grinding hard on her clit with each pump. His lips are on her neck, sucking a dark mark on the olive skin – she doesn't like the marks that can't be hidden, but if the will to stop him, it's just not going to happen. Not when that beautiful, blissful, white hot electricity is spiking through her – what's one mark anyway?

She can hear him growling into the crook of her neck as she comes on his fingers, soaking and coating his hand, his words whispered something about how sexy she is, how beautiful, how tight and slick she is. He pulls back, dotting kisses along the line of her jaw as she attempts to control her breathing.

"I know you stole from me" he nips her lower lip, licking the top with his tongue before kissing her fully. His fingers slip out of her core, passing along her slit, giving one last cursory rub, to which she hisses and lets out a pitched moan. Slowly, he drops her legs, letting her regain her balance with an amused arch in his eyebrow.

Licking her lips, she smirks at him, playful arrogance painting her features "and yet you didn't find anything". Leaning in, she kisses him, long and soft, drinking in the mint taste of his tongue before pulling back with a pop "Good-bye Robin Hood".

He watches her go with a dazed smile, the forest soon hiding her away, and she's walking away with it, he knows it, she knows it – he will never get it back from her, not that he wants to, he gave it to her.

Later that night, he tends to a fire in the camp, stoking the burning embers as his mind flood with images of her, the soft chocolate of her hair, whiskey eyes, plump rose lips. He loves her smile, has an addiction to her voice, and a special place in his heart for her wit. He is in undeniable love with the woman, not a soul would suggest otherwise.

"Daddy!" a little voice comes calling out from behind him, a tiny body, curly hair, button eyes, deep set dimples, is running full speed at him – jumping into Robins arms with a giggle. "I beat him daddy! – I ran so fast, and I beat Ro!".

Robin smiles, pressing a small kiss into the sandy blonde ringlets of his daughter, blue eyes meeting blue eyes with sparkle. "Did you now, and where would your brother be little Rose?"

His question is answered nearly instantly, a second tiny scream of his name from behind him once more, an unruly mop of brown hair darting into view, a tiny body flinging himself into his father's awaiting hug, settling in beside his sister. He's in heaven, Robin – these two little being that call him daddy encompass his entire world.

And if they are his sun and moon, the woman that walks up to him with a dazzling smile is his entire universe.

"Well, Hello Thief" he grins at her, meeting her lips in a quick kiss that their children immediately protest against.

"Daddy! Mommy isn't a thief!" the little girl in his arms frowns.

"Oh but she is"

"What did she steal?" his son questions, suddenly concerned.

"I didn't steal anything! Your daddy is just being a silly monkey"

Regina takes Roland from Robin's arms, peppering her little twin with kisses till he begs her to stop … "I think all my little monkey's need to be fed" she smiles, taking a chubby hand in her own, bumping her husbands shoulder as they walk to the Merry Men who are feasting away.

She's snuggled into his bare chest, letting the post orgasm bliss fizzle under their skin as she drifts off. He watches her go, thick eyelashes fluttering as she sighs heavy. Tucking a long tendril behind her ear, the thought of what life would have been like had she not walked into that church, had not smiled at him hesitantly from the door, hadn't stopped another life from taking place. It was rough in the beginning – whispers followed them wherever they went, she walked with guilt everyday, at one point even telling him they couldn't be together…that she didn't deserve to have him, to have a happy ending.

It's a good thing Robin is persistent. Had loved her harder every day, proved that it didn't matter what other people thought, his life wasn't meant to be lived without her by his side, he kissed away every frown on her face, every tear that fell. And eventually, the whispers died away, the stares ceased to exist, and he had married the love of his life.

Robin smiles– "You stole my Heart".

"Can't steal something that's been given to you"

She kisses him again, once, twice, three more times.

He tugs her tight, nuzzling into the caramel of her hair

"Actually I stole your wedding ring"

He stares wide eyed at her sleepy smug smile, his golden band twirling between her fingers.

"You knew I was a thief when you met me"

He laughs, shaking his head with a grin – quite the pair they make, Robin Hood the Thief and Regina the Bandit.


	8. Chapter 8

**STEAL AND RELEASE**

* * *

**1\. EQ and Thief (pre curse)**

It's cold, rather damp, and incredibly humid. The chill of the darkness prickling his skin, the dig of handcuffs strapping him to the wall flickering spikes of pain up his arms. This hadn't gone as he had planned,  _obviously_ , what with being caught and thrown into the Queen's dungeons. But what choice did he have? They had to target the royal wagons, winter was nearly here, and there wasn't enough food to go around, surely the castle could withstand having 6 instead of 7 truckloads of food.

What he didn't bank on was the amount of guards that came out of the woodwork as they were pilfering, thirty black knights against six merry men. They'd been lucky he supposes, he being the only one caught in the end. It's part of the risk – he knows it, probably shouldn't be doing it, but they have to provide somehow for others.

Exhaling heavy, he leans back into the cold stone wall, fidgeting with his bonds. They are easy enough to pick through, and his fingers get to work, muddling and rolling the pin that is always tucked into his wrist band when he hears it. Well not so much an it, but a clinking of footsteps, tall heels if he were to take a guess, his heart stilling at the notion of who is about to visit his cell. It's to dark for him to really see anything, the flickering of a flame torch somewhere down the hallway renders his vision incomplete. Yet he can smell the richness, a royal rose sugar sweet aroma that bursts through the musky dungeon.

It's her silhouette that comes first, slender and curved, dark and ominous in stature. The figure simply stands at the barred gate, long fingers wrapping around to metal, a sparkling of diamonds on her neck flickers against the light. If he tries hard enough, he can see the outline of her jaw, sharp, trailing into dark ruby lips that smirk at him. Her eyes are dark, painted in black lines, framed by the long tendrils that fall on her shoulders…bare shoulders. She shifts, not having said anything, but he can make out the gown that hugs her body. It's dark – a midnight blue he figures, wrapped tight around her neck, freeing her arms of any material, flaring out at her hour glass figured hips.

It's not entirely certain why she is down here, she's the Queen, what need she would have to come down into the pits of her castle is beyond him. But here she is, a long nail tapping lightly against the bars. He's not afraid, not really – has heard tales of this woman, this tyrant that rules with an iron fist. It's only been 3 years since the Kings untimely death, and things have changed in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe for the better, the King hadn't had any real desire to please the common folk, keeping the riches and royals for himself. But the Queen – she was different, had made things different. While it can not be denied she was ruthless, at some times even cruel, the kingdom was prospering under her watch.

He shifts, thumbing the pin that is trapped inside the lock, for a moment he thinks the slight clink is him succeeding, but his bonds remain strong, rather it being the door in front of him that swings slowly open. Her heels click once more against the stone as she enters the cell, the bars swinging shut on their own – he knows she has magic – dark, sinister magic. A bead of sweat trails down the back of his neck as she stalks closer, eyeing him up in the dark expanse. If he wasn't tied up and searching for a way to escape, he'd drown in the sweetness of her smell, it infiltrates him, surrounds him, engulfs him. His eyes close momentarily.

"I'd say I was impressed at your thieving, but it seems the cat caught the mouse"

If her scent was to tug him below the waters, her voice will surely drown him. It's like warm honey that will burn you should you get to close, dark and husky, smooth like silk. His heart skips a beat as his eyes open, seeing the proximity of the Queen. She stands not a foot away, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow in his direction. The room is ignited in light, by her doing no doubt – glowing flames against the walls illuminate her. He's heard of her beauty – the way men describe in desire, and women spit in jealousy. But they surely have not seen her in the flesh. Have never laid eyes upon the real thing.

She is olive in tone, lightened by tints of reds on the apples of her cheeks, darkened by smoky eyes that brighten whiskey amber eyes. Her skin is smooth, not a trace of a flaw, a beauty mark of a scar on the right top lip which are coated in a ruby red paint. He spies a dark spot on the corner of her temple, two more at the corner of her jaw. The Gods had been kind in her creation, for she is nothing he has ever seen before. A siren. A masterpiece.

The warmth of her breath ghosts across his skin, silently Robin wonders if she can hear the palpitating of his heart as she steps closer, eyeing him up like a predator. "You think it wise -" she growls lowly "stealing from the Queen?". He swallows thickly, feeling the sharp prick of her nail against his neck, pressing into his adam's apple. "I asked you a question, thief".

"I had to" he mumbles, doing his best to keep the strange addiction to her at bay. His mind flares with red flags, she is dangerous, she is deadly, but she is also beautiful, and captivating in a way he has not been before, his body is keenly aware of that fact.

"You realize stealing from me is punishable by death" she hums, the palm of her hand resting heavily over his heart. She could kill him; it would be easy – like any other peasant. Why she hasn't is beyond her. He stole, well his men stole from her, the punishment is simple – he should be hanged along with all the other criminals. She was coming down here to deliver the news, as she always does. Finds it only fair that if she is the one to give the execution, she should be the one to deliver the news to her prisoners. And yet – there is something odd about this man, this outlaw that has her second guessing herself, something she utterly hates to do.

He's strong, she can tell by the broadness of his chest, the thickness in his limbs, would be lying to say his blue eyes caught her off guard, the strength in his jaw… he's handsome, ridiculously so. To a point where she can feel her heart beating a touch faster than usual.

"Give me a reason to not send you to your death"

He can't breathe, not with her lips nearly grazing along his own.

"You're terrible at answering, you know that?" She hums brushing her mouth along the length of his neck. She could keep him - the huntsman is not nearly as exciting as he had once been. Her hands roam his body softly, shifting from their place on his chest, down his ribs, along his waist, back up to his neck.

"On second thought -" she feels something tucked into the breast of his coat pocket "given that you stole from me -" her fingers grasp around the object, pulling it out for her perusal. It's oddly shapen, a soft wood worked animate, could be a lion, not a well made one but it resembles as much "perhaps I should steal something from you"

He stills, staring at the charm in her slender fingers. "Please, I beg of you"

She laughs, darkly with a humour that chills his body "oh you beg of me do you" ; the wooden lion twirling between her fingers. "Well thief - fair is fair, I'll see you at sunrise. Sleep well" - her body backing away scratching one last time across his bare skin "it will be your last"

Robin scrambles, the chains banging on the walls as the Queen disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

It's late, the pale moon lighting the dark shadow that is her bed chambers. The Queen sits at her vanity, unable to relinquish the small wooden figurine. She'd left the criminal a near hour ago, and yet the lion hasn't left her hands. It's soft, yet roughly cut, it's jagged edges play sharply along her finger tips. Maybe she will keep him - and his trinkets. Musing absently to herself, her eyes return to the mirror, one that drinks in her dark image, reflects the anger, the beauty, the self loathing in her eyes. She hates mirrors. Going to turn around, her eyes catch a dark shadow behind her, looming in the backdrop of her chambers.

Whirling around, a fire ball bursts in her hand, a snarl plastered on her face as she growls "Show yourself"

She waits a beat, panting heavily as the intruder comes into view...the pounding in her heart stops, erratically skips at the presence that treads in. Thief indeed. "First you steal from me, now you creep into my chambers, you must have a death wish" she snickers, extinguishing the fire in her hand. He steps closer, eyes draw darkly together in his heated stare. She watches the deep set breathing in his chest, the tension in his features.

"You're angry with me"

It's not a question, just an amused comment as she rises from her chair.

If the gown she wore before had his blood pumping, the black silk robe loosely tied around her slender hips has him scorching. It's open around her chest, clinging to the matching lace short sleeping gown she dawns, leaving her legs sinfully exposed to his wandering eye. The once drawn back hair, is now falling along her shoulders in waves, a face near void of makeup - and if it's possible, he thinks she is more beautiful like this. The air of danger that surrounds her however doesn't fade, pulses in fact as she walks bare foot towards him.

"Give it back"

She stops, arching an eyebrow at him, "Give what back?"

"The trinket you stole, I want it back"

'I didn't realize you were in the position to be demanding things of me" she chuckles, resuming her slow pace towards him. A line of white teeth bites down on heavy set red lips, his eyes immediately flicking down. It crosses him that he wishes it was his teeth sinking into her, leaving his mark on the olive skin that teases him so. It's a trap, he is certain, for no woman should be able to possess the power over him as she does with nothing but a smirk and light steps.

"I ask you to give it back, and to give me my freedom"

He know's his voice shakes, can feel the unsteadiness in his tone - and apparently so does the Queen who is now a breath away once more. She watches heatedly at the way he swallows, the hard inhale, tightness in his body. Her laugh echoes around the chambers, a breathless almost pure laugh, before her eyes darken, settling deadly on him. "You ask for so much, yet have so little to give"

Hands settling on her hips, she stares, waiting for some idiotic response.

"I have information on Snow White"

Her heart steels, the constant bubbling anger brewing hot at his words. It had been 5 weeks and there was no sighting of that brat.

"Tell me what you know" she growls.

"Give me the lion back and grant me freedom and I will"

"How dare you!"

"You can throw me back in your dungeons if you wish, or we can make a deal -"

"I don't make deals with outlaws"

"Not even for Snow White"

He's bluffing, he has no idea where the girl is - hasn't actually ever laid eyes on her, but if he can convince the Queen long enough then it's possible he can live to see tomorrow. The rage on her face makes him falter, just a second where the sweat that pools on his brow flourishes.

"What do you know?"

"The Lion, Your Majesty"

His hand raised out in receiving. Scoffing she eyes the thief up, "No"

"No?"

"I have grown rather fond of this wooden figurine, I will however grant your freedom, IF, your information is worthy"

Running a hand over his face, he sighs, surely he can steal it back without her noticing, he just needs to distract her…

He moves, one step in front of the other, slowly judging the hesitation on the Queen's behalf.

"Wha-at are you doing?" She stammers, at his sudden close proximity. She can smell him, that god awful forest smell that she is deeming maybe not so awful as he closes the distance, thick warm hands slowly extending out to grip her hips. Licking his lips he looks up and down her body, internally smirking at the slight tremble. They still for a moment, her heart thundering, matching the racing of his own.

She can do this, can take him, have him as her own, and let him die. She is the Great and Terrible Evil Queen afterall.

Digging her nails into his chest, she revels in the groan that parts from his mouth, the heady hard way his hands flex and unflex against her hips. Her lips attach to his throat, nipping at the salty skin below. Whatever the thief is mumbling, comes out incoherent as they stumble, caught of balance by the sudden shift, the long robe she wears sliding seductively along her skin. Pulling back he goes to capture her mouth.

"No" her fingers press to his lips. Robin frowns at the sudden stop in action, but her eyes betray the strength she portrays, and he is stuck - seeing the slight fear behind the desire. "There is one rule I have…" she tugs his lower lip in her fingers "... You may not kiss me".

Well that he wasn't expecting, he is desperate to taste her. "Never my lips"...  _ahhh okay, so he can technically kiss her, just not where he wants at the moment_. He nods slightly, slowly sliding the robe that ties at her waist, revealing the short black lace undergarment of a dress to his eyes.

She need no magic, not when her body could render a man incapable of all thought.

The swell of her breasts, cupped by lace, makes him salivate, the way the silk clings to her body, exposing her legs for his viewing pleasure, it makes the blood rush low, hardening an arousal that is already peaking.

"I am in control, you understand thief?"

He nods, slightly put out he can't simply throw her on the expansive mattress behind and have her writhing beneath him, but if it grants him freedom, he will let her. He would let her anyway in truth, the way his heart beats, it isn't just from arousal...but from something else he can't quite put a finger on.

The robe falls, and she climbs him, wrapping her thighs around his waist, anchoring her body snug against his as she licks a slick path along his neck "take me to my bed". Maybe Robin is going to die - but not from a noose. He carries the Queen, feeling the bare expanse of her backside under his palms, groaning at the fact she wears no undergarments.

The mattress is soft, as he sits down, the Queen straddling his thighs, grinding down on the ever growing erection stuck in his breeches. If he cannot kiss her, he will still bloody well taste her skin. Starting at the crook of her jaw, he nips at the soft skin, peppering down her neck, as his fingers slide off the thin strap on her shoulder, baring a perfectly round rose nippled breast. He palms her, kneading the swell, thumbing across the hard bud as he drinks in the slight hiss that escapes her. The gown is gone before he can utter the request, her magic discarding every inch of their clothing. She is hot, and wet against his cock, sliding slowly up and down his shaft.

"You're mine, you understand that thief? I am going to fuck you, and you will take everything I give" her tongue laps along his cheek, biting hard on his earlobe. Her ass is a sin, a full plump man devouring sin that his hands can't help but squeeze and pull apart. The contrast between the cool air and hot throbbing skin has Regina moaning, grinding down harder onto his erection, soaking him in her arousal. Her hands push against his chest, forcing him to lay beneath her as her folds continue to slip around his cock, his tip bumping her entrance with each pass. He's thick, thicker than she has had, but god she cannot wait to have him inside. Palming his erection she strokes him, smirking at the heavy groan he lets go, the way his eyes roll into the back of his head.

It's somewhat shocking he hasn't tried anything, hasn't made a movement to roll them over, keenly happy to let her have her way as she damn well demanded. Tilting just so, his tip enters her, a fraction that has a small yearning noise escape. And then she sinks, slowly to adjust to his girth that stretches her in the most delicious of ways. Her eyes flutter closed as her clit hits his pelvis, the pulsing of her core wrapping around his entirety. It's perfect, a strangely impossible perfect fit, snug and tight, the thick vein on his cock rubbing against her inner walls.

She is going to fuck the breath out of this man.

With her hands firmly placed on his chest, his on her waist she starts to grind, a slow torturous motion, rolling in circles on his groin. He wants to move, wants to pump up hard into her, fuck her till she can't see straight. But he can't - he is frozen to stare at the look on her face, the slight jaw dropped O of her mouth, cinching of her brow, gripping of her nails into his skin. Whatever she wants, that was the deal.

So he waits, erection throbbing inside her, but he waits, minutes feeling like hours as she slowly rolls above him. Her eyes flicker open, dark as night as they latch onto his, and it feels as though all time is suspended. She wonders if he feels it to, this electric pulse that blooms in her veins. He must, the way he is looking at her, he must feel the exact same thing. It's a feeling she has never felt, not since Daniel, and even then, it's stronger, more binding.

"You're stunning" he manages to choke out, trailing a hand up to her breast to cup it, teasing the hardened nipple between his fingers. The Queen hums in acknowledgment, the pace of her hips picking up as she begins to ride him. She burns, low and deep as his cock fills her with each thrust, that blooming heated coil beginning to rip through her. She is not a vocal lover, not usually, the the way he is hitting that one spot deep inside, well it has her attempting to muffle a string of high pitched screams. Gripping against the headboard she slams back into him, hard and rough, his one hand never leaving her breast as the other trails lower to find her swollen clit. He sets a frantic pace, hard circles on her clit that has the Evil Queen rendered into a babbling mess.

He lifts, enough to lick the bead of sweat that trails between her breasts, his own climax bubbling to the surface as her walls clench around him.

"Suck my nipples"

The command breathless as she grips against the back of his neck, holding him to her chest, a low scream dripping out as he latches onto her, sucking hard against the pebbled peak. She's going to cum, she can feel it, and she damn well knows he can feel it. The way he growls into her skin, nails digging into her ass, pulling her hard up and down onto his aching member. She flutters, hitching in her voice, as she releases, her orgasm enveloping him, milking him till he can't help but spill into her. It's hot and sticky, as she rides him through her pleasure, her legs trembling against his waist as she pulls the last out of both of them before collapsing onto his chest.

He does smell like forest, a sweaty, sex filled forest, but a forest none the less. His heart beat pulses against her chest, thumping a stuttered rhythm to her own. She can feel him twitching inside her still, her walls involuntary contracting slightly. Their eyes meet as she slowly lifts herself from his body.

She is trepidacious, unsure of what to do now. Usually, she'd send off the hunstman, banishing him before she cleaned herself of in a cool tub. But she can't move, can't find it in her to let his softening cock remove itself from her. And for all she can't understand, the outlaw smiles, deep set dimples beaming out as he strokes long thick tendrils of hair from her face.

It's to intimate, far too domestic for her liking, and that is what has her rolling off him, a slight moan and groan parting from their separation. She lays beside him, an arm strewn across her face, as she catches her breath. It's long moments before either of them speak, her gruff husky voice being the first to break.

"Where is Snow White?"

He flinches as he concocts a lie once more … "she was staying with an elderly woman the last I heard, that was 5 days past"

"Where?"

"On the edge of Templeton Village"

She huffs, annoyance running through her "Snow White wouldn't dare take refuge so close to the kingdom"

"I told you what I know" he rolls over to face her, his hand resting on the toned expanse of her abdomen.

"Your information isn't useful"

He waits a breath, trailing his fingers lower on her pelvis.

Her dark eyes travel his face, her tongue sliding out to lick against her lips.

"You'll have to do better than that Outlaw"

His eyes flick up to hers, drilling holes into her heart. What is it with this man that has her stuttering and feeling like a foolish adolescent?". His lips kiss the side of her breast, dotting heated affections till her meets her nipple, sucking lightly as his tongue flickers over the bud.

"I beg of you, let me taste you"

She cocks an eye at him, his wandering fingers swiping gently along her swollen folds. She can still execute him in the morning, mine as well get as much pleasure out of the situation before hand. Her silence is enough, the way her hips arch slightly against his fingers that are now buried deep within her cunt, it's all the answer he needs. Releasing her breast with a pop, he trails a thick salivating line down her stomach, adjusting slightly so he can feast upon her.

And feast he shall.

She bucks as his fingers drag along the sensitive inner skin, hissing angrily at his slow pace to get on with it. But he goes slow, regardless of the breathless demands she gives. He will take his time, kissing her lower lips, dipping lower against the wet slit of her core, darting out quickly to taste what can only be described as the most intoxicating mixture.

"Outlawww"

Her growl and hard set grip in his hair, push him up to her clit, directing him to pleasure him as she wishes. He laps at her, long strokes against her core, sucking hard and quick at her clit. His fingers are still buried inside, rubbing slowly side to side along her g-spot.

"Fuck-hhhhnnnggg, god keep going".

She swears she draws blood as she bites her lower lip, arching into his face. His hands grip her hips, sliding her down lower till she is bent in half, legs bending over his shoulders as he eats her with vigor. Unrelenting and hard he sucks at her, nipping at moments, licking at others, tapping his tongue to her clit as she screams. His arousal builds as he feels her clench on his fingers, a droning beg for him to fuck her harder, to not stop god dammit, to suck her clit. Arching hard, she grinds against him, breathless in the pleasure that begs to escape the tightness in her throat. And she cums, hard on his mouth, soaking his fingers with her arousal. He pumps through it, drawing every last ounce out of her writhing body till her hand pushes his face away. But he stays, kissing her stomach as his fingers remain buried inside, stroking slowly within her swollen walls.

His eyes move up, devouring the way her breasts heave, the jaw dropped open, the beads of sweat along her forehead. She is magnificent, if this is punishment, he vows to commit a crime every hour of the day.

He kisses her folds again, smirking at the tight hiss that melts into his ears.

"Again?"

He nods, licking gently along her lower lips, nipping slightly at her pulsing bud. She bucks, hard, and away from his mouth... _to sensitive still_...not that it matters. His fingers pump hard, thumping in renewed vigor. His other hand finds her glorious ass, hauling her hips up as he settles back on his knees, as he gloriously finger fucks the Queen beneath him. It's fast, she screams, bucking and hitching within moments as his thumb finds her clit, rubbing furiously till she comes apart once more.

She doesn't ask him to stop, weakly stills his wrist a she falls back into the pillows with a hot needy moan. Her vision is dazed, dotting and sparking behind her closed eyes. Her core clenches as he removes his fingers, deftly aware of the new emptiness.

Robin settles beside her, licking off her cum from his fingers before running his palm along her body. It's oddly natural, to lay like this with her, the Queen. The light hum that parts has him smiling, leaning in once more to kiss the expanse of her sweat ridden collar.

"Maybe I will keep you" she chuckles breathlessly.

The chambers go quiet, save for their heated breath. Taking a moment, she sits up, leaning against the headboard as his palm falls to her thigh. He is different, oddly so. The way his blue crystal eyes find her own, they are soft, warm and almost safe she would relent. Safe is never a thing she has had.

"Its for my village"

"What?"

"It's why we stole the food, the village my mother lives in, they will starve come winter"

She stares at him, frowning at the sadness in his eyes. He's not lying, not like he just did about Snow White.

"I am not proud of the life I live, but it is the only way I can provide for them"

"You know the kingdom would provide …"

"There are thieves worse than I on the roads"

"So thieves, steal from thieves?"

HIs fingers flex along the thigh, lips finding her shoulder in a quick chaste kiss. "They steal from the poor to feed themselves. I steal from the rich and give to the poor"

"What a glamorous life" She chuckles, allowing his lips to continue to venture down her arm. They settle into a strange comforting silence. Its nice, maybe this could be a new reality, she could keep him.. She is the Queen after all.

But would he want to stay...the answer most likely no. No one stays, ever.

"What's wrong?"

She scowls, pulling away from his little grip. "Why do you assume anything is wrong?"

"Because I know you better than you think"

"What makes you think that?'

"Well" the thief muses "I'd be burned to a crisp right now if it weren't remotely true" He smirks, nipping gently at her breasts once more. And she giggles, a quick unbelieving noise that renders them both slightly flushed.

He needs to leave, she can't keep him. He would distract her far too much. She moves to tell him, is ready to banish him...and then she see's it and her heart stops. It's' dark in background, a white figured Lion in the middle...how did she not see it?

She stares, jaw gaping open, her fingers subconsciously moving to trace the tattoo on his forearm. In every dream she had over meeting the man with the lion tattoo, this certainly wasn't the setting. In half they ran away together, lived happily ever after (if there were such a thing), the other half, had her fleeing in fear. She is the Evil Queen after all - no one loves the Evil Queen, no one ever could.

But for all the scenarios that played through her mind, the fact that she was teary eyed and smiling was not a part of it. Her soulmate, a future she ran from, now was settled in her bed. It could be fate, maybe he was here to free her of this unhappy darkness.

"My son made it"

She freezes, moving to catch his eyes in confusion, her hand still gripping his forearm.

"The lion figurine. It's my lucky charm, or so he calls it"

He has a son, most likely a wife, a life he loves. The entire future that just built from a few seconds shatters around her. Inhaling hard, she swallows thickly, the purple smoke of her magic swirling in her palm, revealing the wooden creation in her hand.

"It's beautiful" she smiles.

Robin stares at the Queen, long and deep, his heart pumping at the fearful sadness in her face. He wants to comfort her, soothe the sudden pain that infiltrates her beautiful features.

"My wife died last year"

He doesn't know why he said it, but it's out there.

"I'm sorry"

He nods, kissing her shoulder quickly before settling against the headboard beside her. She shifts slightly, just enough to flicker over his face, and his eyes are steadily trained on her own. It's ridiculous, but she wishes to kiss him...wants him to kiss her. She wants to take his pain away, soothe this soul that so obviously is broken.

Since when?

It's been years since she has cared for anyone's happiness but her own. But it's his eyes that catch her. And Regina does what she hasn't done in years. She kisses him. Cupping his stubbled cheek, languidly moving her lips over his, drinking in the ale and mint taste of his mouth. If her eyes had been open she would have seen it. Granted she felt it, the buzzing heat that encapsulated them as he kissed her back. It buzzed and tingled, wrapping her entire body in a warmth she'd never felt. And again, if her eyes had been open she would have seen the golden thread that bloomed from them. The magic that slowly sunk into the border of his tattoo, lining it in a slight gold.

She parted, dazed with a sad smile.

"Go home Robin Hood"

He stammers, unsure of what caused the sudden change, but beyond thankful to the gods it did happen...the kiss he means. Not the fact she wishes him to leave. He doesn't want to, can't find it in him to move away from her perfect mouth. So he kisses her again, holding the nape of her neck to him, refusing to let go till the need to breathe is overwhelming.

They lock eyes, something filled with more than either would ever admit.

"You are free to go"

Her magic swirls around them, covering their respective bodies in their clothing once more. And she walks away, running her hands through long tangled locks, avoiding his eyes.

"Your Majesty"

"I grant you, your freedom. Now leave before I change my mind"

Her heart begs him to stay, betraying her own mind. Robin stills, watching the way her walls build up high once more. She holds something of his, and it is not a wooden figurine. He walks up behind her, soaking in the last remnants of her slight hum, the rose sugar of her hair, and his lips find her temple as he whispers a soft "thank you", though he is reluctant to leave.

"Be happy Robin of Locksley" she smiles, turning in his hands, kissing him one last time before flicking her wrist, sending him back deep into the forest, leaving her chambers as empty as ever.

She found her soulmate, once again. Yet this time, she didn't run, she simply let him go – for who could ever love an Evil Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 5: Student/Teacher**

Its was beautiful outside, sun shining, a light breeze, a literal perfect day in her eyes as she watched her Robin attempt to run through the water, Henry and Roland giving chase, tacking the grown man into the water with a laugh. It really was perfect, just sitting on the sand, soaking in her family, that fluttering feeling in her stomach roaring…she was happy, actually and truly happy.

Her toes flicked droplets of cool water into the air, hands digging into the warm sand as she leaned back, closing her eyes and breathing in the salty ocean air.

"Gina!"

She smiled as her youngest ran up from the water, dripping all over her as his little body crashed down. "Are you going to come swimming?".

She hesitated at his wishful chocolate eyes, running her hand over his brow, pushing the mop of curls out of the way. Thankfully she didn't have to answer, Robin and Henry's arrival pulling Roland's attention else where. She leaned into the kiss Robin placed on her temple, her eyes quickly ghosting over the toned tan skin of his body. If the way she devoured him with her gaze was obvious, it was nothing compared to the near drooling of Robin when her dress had come off.

Regina was aware she had a nice body, toned and curvy, tanned and smooth. And while she may claim "black is her color" … there has to be something said for how sexy she felt in red, especially in this particular bikini. Cherry in color, it curved along her cleavage, a small spacing between her breasts, the material held together by 4 thin gold chains, matching the ones on the bottom that wrapped around her hips. Yes, the mayor definitely felt sexy, but the heat in Robin's eyes made her melt.

"Mom the water is so nice, you gotta come in!"

"I am pretty happy here on the beach" She smiled.

"Come on mom!"

"I'm honestly fine here"

"You never swim though" Henry retorted, sighing heavy.

She tensed, swallowing thickly, before figuring out what she could say that would get her out of this. "I'd rather watch you guys from here, that way I can take pictures".

Henry groaned, something about her having enough photos, before he stalked back off into the water, Roland hot on his heels. She grimaced, guilt flooding into her as she watched them go.

"Are you alright?"

She nodding, not looking at him, knowing that if she did, he'd see right through her lie, instead she focused on the way his fingers played with the gold chain on her hip. "I think you should come in, just for a bit. It is really nice".

"I don't really want to"

"Are you afraid of the ocean my love?" he chuckled, squeezing her thigh.

"No"

"Then why not come in?"

He had hauled her up, lifting her up and wrapping his arms around her waist before Regina could really fight back.

"Please don't" she stammered, pushing against his chest, which only made him hold her tighter.

"Oh come on love, surely the Queen isn't afraid of swimming" he laughed, walking waist deep into the water, letting the waves lap over her legs, a small begging plea escaping Regina as she flinched.

It was supposed to be in good fun, but the way her body gripped his, how her entirety began to shake, her eyes slammed shut…he knew in a second, he'd gone to far, pushed some boundary, crossed a line. He tried to ease her out of the locked state, running a hand along her back, "Regina love, relax".

"Just please take me back"

He's never actually heard her voice like this before, tight and desperate, terrified and small, it has his heart in knots. Slowly he carries her back to the apparent safety of land, her legs still squeezing around him as he stops to lower her back onto the beach. "Hey, it's okay. You're fine, back on the beach I swear".

He watched sadly as she nods, biting down on her lower lip, shakily easing out of his hands till her feet meet the sandy shore again. The breath of relief that parts from her, breaks Robins heart. He never knew she had such a fear of the water, he didn't really know she was afraid of anything except losing her family. He feels like an utter ass as she sinks back onto her towel, the wetness of tears brimming on her lashes as she stares out absently into nothing.

"I'm sorry my love, I had no idea –"

"It's fine. I'm just gonna go"

"Regina wait"

She's gone in a cloud of purple smoke. So much for the perfect day.

* * *

By the time the boys had gotten back, Regina was asleep, curled into a tight ball underneath a mountain of blankets on the couch, her cheeks stained with lingering tears that had fallen, and Robin had never felt so guilty in his entire life. Ushering the two boys to sleep, he slowly carried Regina up to their room, settling her down as carefully as possible onto his chest as his hands carded through her hair. Staring at the ceiling, he can think of nothing but the fear on her face. The lump in his throat expands, making it difficult to breathe as he hears her wince in her sleep, her fist curling tighter into his shirt as she shifts further into him.

He knows how her nightmares start, has gone through them more times than he would ever like to count.

"Regina, it's alright my love, you're safe"

He starts his mantra, rubbing up and down her back as his lips press into her forehead. Over and over he goes, his heart bottoming out at the pained shake of her voice, barely above a whisper as she begs for someone not to, pleads that she will be good, she won't see him again _…please please please, just let me go, I'm so sorry…_.  _please mother, don't do this._

Mother.

Robin burns.

A mother is supposed to love their children, care and soothe away their pain, not be the source of it. He's never met the woman, hadn't been with Regina in the Underworld when she had…and he figures it is probably for the better. There are times like now, when his soulmate is crying tortured in her sleep that he wishes he could have been there sooner. Found her earlier prevented and protected her from the black hole that had been her life.

_Please mother. Not this. I'm so so sorry. Please don't do this._

"Regina, wake up. Come on love, open your eyes"

She is shaking hard in his arms, nails digging hard into his chest as her subconscious continues to brutalize her. He can't take it anymore, knows it's usually better if she wakes herself up, but the way her tears are falling, he can't stomach it. He takes her face in his hands, patting lightly on her cheeks, running his fingers across her face and down the column of her neck. "Regina, you need to wake up". He shakes her, enough that her eyes finally blink open and his heart can beat again.

"Robin?"

"I'm here my love. You're safe" he smiles through the ache, wiping away the tears that fall down her face as she inhales a trembling painful breath. Her fingers wrap around his tattoo, and he leans back, pulling her with him like usual, so she can bury herself into the crook of his neck, a hand pressing into his heart beat. They are like this to often he thinks. Trying to soothe away scars that continue to rip open into new wounds.

"Tell me about the dream" he whispers into the crown of her head, softly stroking through her hair as she shudders. He waits, always has, always will for her to relax into him, knowing that when she is ready she will talk. Minutes tick by slowly as he feels her breath start to calm, the tension in her body begin to ease.

"My mother used to nearly drown me as punishment"

A breath whooshes out of Robin at the horrific words she just mumbled into his neck.

"I never learned how to swim, and she used it against me"

Is it possible to bring someone back from the other side just to kill them again? Surely he could figure out a way right?

"I nearly died twice. She'd take me out to this lake and use her magic to send me into the middle of it" Regina stifles a cry through the admission, letting the tears fall freely as Robin's arms wrap around her. "She'd watch as I struggled. I can remember the feeling of suffocating. How my lungs would burn for air when I fell under the surface. I've never been so terrified in my entire life"

He's going back to the underworld, there is no question, he is going to kill Cora with his bare hands.

"I'm so sorry my love" he sighs, kissing her forehead softly.

"It's okay"

"No it's not Regina"

They lay in silence for a few minutes, before her voice cracks into the silence once more.

"Could you teach me?"

"Teach you what my love?"

She swallows heavy before whispering into his skin "to swim".

"Of course I can"

* * *

It was hard at first, the frustration at her fear made Regina beyond angry. They had barely made it up to her thighs the first night before she started to shake and ran out of the water. It had taken Robin nearly a week before he convinced her to come back with him. They had sat in the shallows the entire time, waves barely hitting her belly button, but it was something. He had smiled, and tried to keep her mind occupied with small talk, or regaling ridiculous stories of his time in Sherwood Forest. It was working, the immediate steal tension in her body eventually would give out, and she would sit beside him, or sometimes her back flush against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist, and they would just sit in the ocean.

It became a routine, three times a week, in the afternoon when no one was around she would walk to the beach, where he was waiting with a smile and extending hand.

"Okay, okay, this is far enough" she huffed out, hissing as the water hit just below her ribs. Her fists clenched against her chest, as Robin stood behind her, hands on her waist as he slowly guided her deeper. He stopped, as he always did when she decided it was far enough, encouraging her gently though she scoffed at his words. He smiled, dotting a row of easy soft affections along her shoulder and up the column of her neck, his arms encircling her till she rested against his chest.

"This doesn't even count you know"

"What doesn't?"

"Standing here…. This isn't swimming"

"I think you've done rather well"

"You're just sucking up"

"Well I am craving lasagna"

Regina chuckled, swatting his forearm before turning to face him, pulling his lips down to meet hers. She loves how he tastes, rich and mint flavored. Swallowing the groan that leaves his throat she turns in his arms, kissing him deep, letting her tongue swipe over his upper lip before pulling back with a pop. She smiles as he inhales her, hands clenching and unclenching against her hips.

"Thank you for doing this"

"I'd do anything for you"

Her heart skips a beat, a hand cradling against the back of his head, the other brushing along the stubble of his jaw.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look in a swimsuit?"

"Once or twice" she hums into his mouth, pulling her body flush against his. They lock together once more, drowning in the other, sucking, and biting, softly nipping before devouring once more.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" her voice strong without an inflection of hesitation.

"Hold onto me okay"

His hands drop to pull her thighs up and around his waist, hoisting her into his arms as her own settling around his shoulders. And then he moves, slowly treading deeper. Regina freezes, a sharp "wait" ghosting out as she stares wide eyed at him. His thumb strokes against the skin on her hip, playing lightly with the string on her bikini bottoms.

"Regina look at me"

She does.

"You're safe you know that right?"

She frowns but nods, eyeing up the water beside them in a slight panic.

"Look at me"

She does once more.

"I will keep you safe, no matter what. If you say stop, I will. I promise"

He is safe, she knows it, can feel it in the strength of his heart, and though she is terrified, she does trust him. So she nods, gripping him tighter, as she locks her eyes onto his. They can be her anchor, blue as the ocean, but safe as his soul always will be.

Robin moves slow, treading slightly foot by foot until the water laps just above her breasts. He can feel the hardness in her breathing, but she hasn't said stop, she does indeed trust him. He stands for a while, leaning his forehead to hers, letting his hands run up and down her back and thighs as he holds her, happy to just be here, helping her, expunging the demons of her past.

Her lips brush against his, fingers threading through his hair at the nape of his neck, it's shocking that she actually does feel safe…not safe with Robin, not like that, but safe in the fact she is this deep in water, and yet her heart isn't fighting for survival. It's oddly soothing, having the waves gently slide across her back.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I do. And I love you M'lady"

She smiles, leans down to kiss him, sighing out a life long breath of relief, before she tucks her chin into the junction of his shoulder and neck. Leaning temple to temple with her soulmate as his hands continue to run smooth and softly up her back. She is safe, always with him.

* * *

"That was amazing!" He is beaming, so full of pride and love as she surfaces, a matching smile dazzling her face. "I can't believe you just did that; I didn't even say go!". He scoops her up, kissing every expanse of her skin that he can reach as she laughs out breathlessly.

"Yes well you were taking to long" she hugs him tight as the water beads down from her hair.

6 weeks it has taken her, but she had finally built up the courage to go under the water. Granted she holds Robin's hand, just in case, but it's a huge milestone and she knows it, and she knows it's because of him. He has had unrelenting faith in her since the beginning. Has put up with every scream and scowl, every panicked retreat, and each baby step forward. God she loves him. Love love loves him. It doesn't even seem like a big enough word. She adores him, craves him, breathes him, lives for him, smiles for him, he is everything.

Tugging his mouth away from her skin, laughing at the slight annoyed groan he emits, she kisses him hard, doesn't stop kissing him, till he pulls away, breathing heavy against her lips. They stare at one another, smiles matching for a half second before Robin pulls her back down, latching onto her mouth once more. Regina rolls into his groin as his hands squeeze her backside, kneading the plump flesh between his fingers.

"Robin" she murmurs out, a tight moan leaving her lips as his erection comes into contact with her center. "We should get home"

He hums as he takes her mouth again, tongue leading out to taste the caramel of her, his hands rocking her hips down into him harder. "I want to take you here, in this ocean, right now". She can't help but nod in agreement, her thighs slick with want as his fingers move beneath the lining of her bikini bottoms. She is wet, and it's not from water. Sinking down, his finger tips tease her entrance, prodding inside quickly before running up the slit of her core.

She wants to kiss him still, but breathing is becoming a necessity as her body gives into the pleasure. His fingers move in hard circles on her clit, his thumb pushing inside to stroke her walls.

"Hold yourself lovely" he taps her backside, directing her ankle to lock around his back, as she weightlessly floats in the water. His thumb leaves her heat, and she voices her disapproval, but Robin simply chuckles, kissing her quickly, before undoing the string on her hip, pulling away her bottoms, leaving her open and exposed.

Shifting, one large hand splays behind her, cupping her between her cheeks, the other gliding down to spread her. The water is damn cold on her hot skin, yet it's near impossible to think about it as his fingers thrust into her from behind, in one quick motion he is buried knuckle deep inside her, pulsing up and down, rubbing along the ridges of her wet core. How he manages to find that one particular spot within a matter of seconds, Regina will never know, though will be eternally grateful.

Her nails bite into the skin on his shoulder as she whines lowly, grinding down on the two fingers up her cunt, rolling into the hand that is sending shocks of pleasure up her spine. "God, fuck Robin…" she hitches, tossing her head back when his other hand decides to join the party, stroking heated hard circles on her clit.

"Do you like that? Having both my hands pleasuring you?" He grits out, leaning in to nip at the pulse point under her jaw. "I love feeling you like this, hot and tight –fuck Regina – you are so wet my love, it's so beautiful, so sexy".

Clinging to him as she cries out, her walls contracting hard on his digits, soaking him in her arousal that builds. Her back bends and bows, riding his hands without reservation, gripping tight onto his thick calloused digits, streaks of white hot pleasure burning through her.

"Robin…hhnnngg, oh god, I'm gonna come, fuck…oh god"

His mouth attacks her, swallowing the pitching screams that part as she starts to come undone, crumbling under the intensity of her brewing orgasm. His palm bangs against her backside as his fingers thrust hard into her, a third stretching her, the slight bend of his digits grinding on her walls.

It takes all the will she has to actually breathe, her jaw wide open, faintly pulling in some sort of air, but then it's his mouth that covers her, sucking and pulling, licking any crevasse he can find with his tongue. Its sloppy, and wet, but she is wet, so ungodly wet, its doesn't really matter that his tongue licks thick long lines on her lips. She pulses, bucks hard when his fingers bury as deep as he can, pressing down hard on that blinding spot, his other fingers pinching and rolling the hardness of her clit.

It waves over her, drowning in heat as she comes, crying out into his ear, gripping his shoulders, desperate to hang on to something, or she will surely float away. Thank god for the chill of the water around them, Regina is sweating, twitching uncontrollably as the last of her climax dissipates, Robins fingers slowly leaving her core, trailing up her slit, giving her clit a few quick rubs before she stills his hand under the water.

"I just want you"

He nods, feeling her slender fingers undoing the laces on his swim trunks, pulling out his erection that throbs for her. She pumps him a few times, pulling down tight, running up lightly, thumbing around his ridged tip, her tongue licking up his jaw till she bites down on his earlobe. He grips her ass hard, slamming her clit against his head, pulsing and pumping slowly up and down through her folds.

Fuck the fact that there is water around them, she is soaking, coating his cock in her with each shallow tilted thrust.

"Please don't tease me" she stammers out, gripping him at his base, biting down on her lower lip as he bumps her entrance. She climbs a fraction higher, rolling slightly and god fuck there it is, there he is.

Her body engulfs him, inch by inch, soaking his erection in her juices as he glides into her, stretching her, rubbing hard against the swollen walls. She kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her hips begin to roll, pulling him deeper with each thrust. Nothing, absolutely nothing feels as good as having him inside her. The thickness of his cock, the vein that pulses, the way his balls press into her ass. The same ass that his hands are squeezing, pulling her cheeks apart to gain a fraction more room inside her.

She thrusts down on him, relaxing her walls to take him deep, clenching on the return up to milk him. He loves it when she does this, it has this primal gritting noise rumbling from somewhere deep. Regina feels damn powerful like this to, above him slightly, riding him as hard as she wants, pulling every ounce of pleasure out for the both of them.

He's keyed up, sucking and licking at any skin her can find. It's a shame her breasts are still covered and underwater or he would be sucking hard at the nipples the brush against his chest. He loves her breasts, god fuck, he could spend hours on end buried between them.

"Robin…Robin, fuck…I just-want you, can you go harder? Godpleasefuckme"

He growls into her neck, biting down hard enough to make a mark as his arms hook under her knees, holding her bent in half, and he pounds hard, pumping and thrusting till she is scrambling, screaming into the dark night sky, the water pulsing around them, Regina babbling out incoherent dripping curses.

He can't stop looking at her, head tipped back, long tendrils of hair winding into the water, her perfect pout of a mouth dropped as silent panting pleasure ricochets around her. Wrapping his arm around her lower back, the other slaps down on her clit, pinching and tugging against the nerve bundle.

She keens, and keels, sucking in a hard breath between her clenched jaw, eyes locked onto his, his cock relentlessly sinking in and out. He toys with her, not on purpose really, but he knows she will go off if he just pulls slowly out, just letting the tip of his cock remain, waiting a breath, and then slamming hard back into her, pushing as deep as her body will allow. And he repeats, his body tightening, with every push in, every draw out.

Regina arches into him on a particularly hard grind, her walls clamp down, gripping his cock within her soaking walls, prying his orgasm from his body and she falls into her own, bucking and writhing in his grasp, clawing at his skin, his mouth sucking hard on her jaw, lowly desperate groans gritted through him as he pumps through her orgasm, feeling the liquid of her climax bathe him. He spurts, shooting his come inside her on a fourth and final thrust, gripping her ass tight in his hands, knowing he is probably leaving marks on the perfect skin.

The water laps around them as her legs drop to encircle his waist once more, leaning forehead to forehead, melding their breath together, he holds her. His lips can't help but find a bit more skin to kiss, along her cheek, to the corner of her jaw, slightly down her neck before coming back up to claim the lips that own him.

Regina hums into his mouth, carding her fingers wetly through his sweat ridden hair.

"So you're proud of me huh?" she chuckles, earning a light slap on the bum, one to which she lightly yelps, before arching a dark desired eye brow in his direction.

Robin smiles up at her, arms moving to hug her into his chest till there isn't a breath of space left between her still tied bikini top and beautiful exposed lower half on his own body.

"If you take us home, I'll show you just how proud I am"

She grins, grinding into his half hard erection "Well you are the teacher".

It takes her till next summer, but she is there, engulfed in the the ocean, smiling and laughing with her family, it feels perfect once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**NAKED MAGIC**

* * *

Day 6: Naked Magic.

Donning her robe, she arched an eyebrow at him, watching as he hopped on one foot, a ridiculous attempt to pull his trousers back on. Good thing he has a nice body she thinks, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes as he stumbles slightly, grabbing onto the bed post before righting himself. It had been near 7 months since she had landed back here, to this god forsaken forest, stuck in her own castle once more…but this time she had quite a fine distraction to pass the hours. A distraction built into the body of a rugged, handsome, sex built outlaw, who craves her body just as much as she does his.

An impeccable match.

Both understanding that feelings aren't necessary, though she is catching him more often than not looking at her differently. It's a down right refusal on Regina's part that she would even allow herself to admit to the feelings that were residing in her heart. She doesn't need feelings, she needs release, and thankfully for her, Robin was damn deftly skilled at "releasing" her in many many ways.

She tossed him his shirt, watching somewhat put out that his torso was now being covered to her gaze. He has a beautiful body, cut and sharp, toned and tanned, perfect for her tongue to run along the seams of his muscles. They'd kept each other a secret from the outside prying eyes, having a torrid love, wait no, torrid sex affair under their noses.

"I'll see you at dinner M'lady"

"It's Your Majesty, how many times do I have to tell you for it to get through that thick head of yours?"

"I think if I can get you to scream like that, I should be rewarded with calling you whatever I damn well please"

She flushes, exhaling hard with a roll of her eyes, waving her hand for him to leave. He doesn't though, not by her command at least. Deciding instead to grip her hips, pushing her back into the soft mattress below, ambivalent to the surprised hiss she gives, grinding his hips hard into her pelvis as his mouth assaults her own.

She loves the taste of him, mint and ale, a rugged smooth flavour that coats her senses, not that she would ever tell him. Nor will it ever be public knowledge to his ego that she craves the way he palms her breast, squeezing and kneading till she arches underneath him, rolling and pinching her nipples in a way apparently only he can. It's a dying need, this irritatingly amazing ache between her thighs when he walks into a room, the near immediate dampness that blooms.

Digging her nails into the muscles of his back, the Queen arches, brushing her naked core against his trouser clad newly half hard erection, swallowing the moan that vibrates in his throat.

"Dinner, M'lady" he pants, breaking back from her lips, though his hands haven't left the swell of her chest, nor have his hips stopped rolling into hers. She hums into him, a needy moan parting as he lifts himself off her, leaving her now rather throbbing wet core ruefully unattended.

Well not unattended for long as his fingers brush against the slickness of her folds, dipping back into the swollen warmth of her walls, pulling a fast hard wanting cry out of the Queen, before he retracts, sucking the wetness off his digits. A smug grin plastered on his face as he extricates himself from her chambers with one last scan of her nearly naked body.

He likes to stare at her. Doesn't really matter what she is wearing, or rather not wearing. His eyes constantly travel her curves, drinking whatever she has decided to expose for his viewing pleasure. It's not as subtle as it used to be either, before they started scratching this unrelenting itch. He will devour her with his eyes no matter who is in the room, and frankly while she likes the attention, he could do with wiping the drool from his chin now and then.

Smirking, she laughs darkly at the idea that springs into her mind. He likes to stare…so she will give him something to stare at.

The hall is full, bursting with ruckus cheering, happy laughter, the inhaling of food and wine. Robin sits with his men, snorting into his ale cup as Alan and Will spare off over some woman they saw roaming the castle. A pretty little maid, both have their eyes set on, and it's a duel now, one Robin is certainly entertained watching develop.

Well was entertained until the oak door parted, and his attentions were drawn directly to the newest dinner guest. Usually it's her clothing that draws his eyes…the way she walks with regal nature. Yes 99 percent of the time he likes to quickly gaze over her body before moving up to her face, her stunning, gorgeous face. Most of the time he waits till he catches her eye (he always does) and he'll send a fast wink her way, a playful jump of his eyebrows, smirking before she breaks their moment. But this woman, by the gods this woman is absolutely, positively either out of her mind, or just down right evil.

The mug of ale in his grasp falls, spilling the liquor everywhere, much to the disgruntlement of his dinner mates who all holler and push back from the table, a chorus of  _what the hell_  thundering out. But he can't hear them, he is glued to her form…her glorious naked form.

She doesn't catch his gaze, simply stalks by with a simple grin on her face.

Did he mention she is naked, well save for the knee high leather boots that are strapped to the delicious meat of her thighs.

His body thrums alive as she walks by their table, breasts slightly bouncing with each gilded step. Surely he must be dreaming, or unknowingly beyond drunk as he stares back down at the spilled goblet.

She's naked.

He said that right? The Queen, now seated just in front of him at the royal table is stark naked. What in the actual hell is going on? He looks around, and no one seems to have noticed. Not a peep or a dropped jaw in the entire hall.

He's definitely drunk.

Moving his gaze back up, he finds her smirking at him, smirking! – as she sits there like nothing is out of the ordinary. Well, what's a man supposed to do, what with a display like that bared to him. He refills his goblet, staring at her just as heated as she gives back. A long delicate nail drags across her clavicle as she leans in to listen to the Charmings, her long legs crossing and un crossing, hiding nothing from him.

It's hot in this dining hall, that certainly can't just be him, granted the constriction in his pants is surely just his own debacle. Shifting, his palm runs down his leg, adjusting the growing arousal. She's watching him, has to be somehow as she brushes back a long tendril of hair, sighing deep and heavy, her tongue coming out to lick her lips ever so seductively.

She's trying to kill him. That's the only explanation for this.

He feels a bead of sweat dot along his temple, his heart rate picking a pace as her hand grazes down her stomach, scratching tenderly along the smooth olive flesh, roaming back up over a breast quickly before she reaches out to grab her own glass of wine.

"Robin, we know you're all bothered for the Queen, but wipe the drool mate."

He shakes his head, frowning slightly at the barb from Will beside him, his Merry Men all eyeing him with smug curiosity.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit flushed"

"I'm fine"

"You sure? Looks like you're either about to pass out or devour the Queen"

Oh he intends to devour her.

And he intends to do it right this second. Standing from the table, he grabs his mug and moves. Directly up to the royal table, her dark eyes gliding over his body as she arches a high eyebrow.

"Can I help you thief?"

She is definitely naked, there is no two twos about it as he stands not a foot from her, pert dark pink nipples staring directly at him. Swallowing thickly, he's at a loss for words as she turns, waiting for his answer.

"Robin! Join us!"

It's the high natured squeak of the Princess that has him breaking from the raging inferno of the Queen's gaze. If he sits, surely he won't be able to not touch her, it would be pure torture to sit beside her naked self and have to restrain. That's definitely not a good idea…

He shakes his head, passing on the invitation, but Snow is persistent, arguing that he must sit, if not just for a glass of wine.

Well, if he sits at the opposite end it will be fine, he'll be able to calm his erection. But damn her all to hell, she pushes the chair directly beside her to him, gesturing for him to sit within inches. He swears his palms are dripping in sweat as he does as the royals ask, settling down, gripping his mug of ale so hard he wonders for a brief moment if it will shatter.

"You seem out of sorts Outlaw. Someone steal your arrows?"

She's goading him, leaning back in her chair, inhaling deep enough for her breasts to crest higher, tracking his eyes that wander subconsciously to them. What he would give to latch onto them, to suck and lap her nipples, squeeze and kneed the perfect palm sized swells.

He huffs, daring to look her in the eyes as she smiles darkly.

It goes on for the longest dinner of Robin's life, what the Charmings or Regina for that matter have been talking on, he can't recall, but what he can, is the warmth of her body and the soft rose sugar smell of her hair. He's done shockingly well so far, has barely touched her, just small little brushes of his hand across hers as he reaches to a re-fill.

Something ignites a laugh from her, and he nearly comes undone as her hand grips his thigh under the table, lingering for a moment until a sharp sting has him tensing under her palm. Choking on his ale, her hand moves up slowly, dangerously close to a rather large predicament, a strained groan vibrating in his throat as her nails scratching just across his erection before pulling her hand into her own lap.

He follows her path, watching heated as her thighs part just a touch, baring her enough so her fingers graze along the smooth silk skin. He'd give his right leg just to be that hand right now.

_Enjoying yourself Thief?_

He frowns, staring at the profile of the Queen who is deep in listening to David prattle on about something. But she just spoke to him did she not…?

_I asked you a question._

Robin is bewildered, her lips never moved and yet he can hear her voice. He's going crazy, or needs to stop with the beer, this is just getting beyond strange.

_I've heard this story about David killing a dragon about a hundred times, he needs to move on._

He can hear her, in his head…it's impossible surely, there is no way that -

_Relax Robin, you'll give yourself a stroke. It's a spell, you can hear my thoughts for the time being, and I can hear yours._

_**You can hear my thoughts?**_

_Isn't that what I just said?_

Well Christ…what exactly has she heard then!?

** _I have become quite privy to the dirty kink of your mind, quite brazen aren't you**_

Robin snorts,  _It's rather hard to think about anything else than sitting you up on this table and eating you rather than this meal_

He can see the flush on her skin that blooms, the sharp intake of her breath. Good at least both of them can be uncomfortably aroused at the same time.

_**Tell me though Your Majesty, how is it that I am being gifted the show of your body, when no one else seems to notice?**_

_I know you like to stare at me, can barely keep your eyes off most days._

_**Aye, you're not wrong. Your body is beautiful**_

Regina tilts slightly to catch his blue eyes, a lightly smile parting on her ruby lips, matching the dimpled grin of his own.

_What would you do, should all these people suddenly vanish?_

_**I'd probably be a touch worried for their safety**_

_Robin._

He chuckles beside her, downing a large gulp before setting back in his chair.

_**Well, for starters I'd unlace these bloody breeches**_

_Feeling a little snug are we?_

_**You have no idea**_

_I think I have some sense – now back to being alone in this dining hall with my naked body…would I be up on the table?_

_**No, I'd pull you into my lap first, have you grind that wet cunt against my cock as I sucked your nipples**_

Regina shifts, licking her lips, shifting slightly in her chair, arching her back a touch as the thought of Robin's hot mouth on her breasts roars through her.

_**You like it when I do that**_

_Do what?_

_**Suck on your nipples like a nursing babe…I feel it in the tension in your stomach, how your breath hitches just slightly when I pull one to nip at it…it's gets you wet**_

_What else do I like thief_

_**You like it when I take control, like I would if we were alone right now – I'd lift you off my lap and settle you on this table, spread your legs to bare you for my pleasure**_

Okay, when Regina thought of this plan, it was to get Robin all hot and bothered…there was no intention on having a sudden flush of slickness down her thighs at the same time. She downs the last of her wine, hoping to hell the Charmings are too involved in each other to notice the rose on her cheeks, or the slight panting of her breath as Robin continues in his fantasy.

** _You like to be teased, though you say otherwise..**_

_I hate being teased_

_**On the contrary, you love it when I draw my fingers around the your lips, avoiding where you want me most**_

_You miss read me then_

_**I don't miss read anything – your hips rolls into my hand on instant, you beg for my touch, I can hear it in your voice**_

** _I would think by the way you are shifting in that chair there, you are wet right now**_

_You'd be wrong_

He would be sooo ungodly right

_**I would bet my bow that if I reached over right now and touch you my fingers would come away soaked…but back to you being ready for my attention on the table now…**_

Regina groans, only for his ears, but it's there. God she wants his fingers, and his tongue, and so so much more.

_Alright fine, you have full reign of me in this fantasy, what are you going to do?_

_**I'd tug your hips till the very edge, push your legs wider apart, spreading you for me. Have I ever told you how the scent of your arousal drives me to insanity? How just looking at the glistening wetness on your clit renders me incapable of any thought but devouring you with my mouth**_

_Is that what you're going to do? Taste me? Lick my cunt with your tongue? Suck hard on my clit till I scream for you?_

_**That and so much more, I'd kiss your lips first before pulling your legs over my shoulders so I could settle into the warmth of you**_

Why on earth was this a good idea. They need to get out of here. She needs to poof them back to her chambers so he can do exactly this. Fuck her senseless.

_What about your hands, where are they?_

_**One is cupping your breast, pinching your hard nipples. The other would spread your lips, opening you till your clit is begging for my attention**_

_Would you give it to me?_

_**What?**_

_Your attention…_

_**That and so much more M'lady. Where were we? Right – I'd spread your cunt, kissing the wet lips down till your entrance. You tend to clench when I tease you here, light dotted sucking kisses around your hole**_

Regina didn't realize he was so perceptive, how much he actually paid attention to…well there is a reason she supposes he is fast becoming the best sex she's had.

** _I would suck hard, feeling you arch into my tongue that slips inside you, pushing as far as I can go, curling enough to hit that spot at that rim of muscles that makes you shriek**_

_I don't shriek…_

_**M'lady with all due respect I have spent many a night buried between your lovely thighs, you truly don't think I've heard the noises that you make as a lick at you?**_

She hums, clenching her thighs together. Thank god she is only naked for him, that her dress hides the dripping arousal on her inner legs. She could in fact – vanish all these irritating guests from their presence, claim it on a danger she thought she felt….a danger being Robins very erect cock in his pants beside her, but they need not know that bit of information.

_**I can feel your cum on my chin, you taste of musk and peaches, a cocktail I would willingly drown in. It's now, with your clit throbbing between my lips that I'd push a finger into you, testing to see just how welcoming Her Majesty is…are you?**_

_Am I what?_

_**Welcoming?**_

She can feel his smirk, the hot stare of his eyes on her.

_Yes_

_**Yes what Regina?**_

God she loves how he says her name

_Yes, I would allow you_

_**I thought as much. Again – With one finger I'd enter you, stroking slowly along your walls…God's Regina I'm so hard for you right now**_

_I can feel you, thumping inside me, pressing knuckle deep, curling your fingers till you hit that spot that makes me see stars. You tongue would be lapping me up, drinking in the arousal that slicks my thighs_

_**Fuck, God…yes I would. I would drink you deep, three fingers now, pumping hard, your hips thrusting back on my hand, grinding hard as you let go of those high strangled moans. You pool in my hands, a puddle of your cum as I continue to eat you…are you wet Regina?**_

_Yes_

It's falls before she can reel herself in, a tight desperate noise that has her body convulsing.

_**I want you to cum on my tongue, I want you to cum right now**_

_Make me_

Robin growls, his erection aching for some attention.

**Take us out of here**

_Dinner isn't done…_

_**I don't give flying fuck. I want to be inside you**_

_How…_

_**From behind, your ass presented to me as you lay against the bed**_

She's going to cum, just from the memories of Robin taking her that way, how her breasts push into the mattress, her hips tilting up as his hands grip her, tugging her closer to his cock that brushes through her wet folds.

_**I can feel your need, the pushing back of your hips into me, I know you what me…like right now, I can feel how terribly you want me to thrust my cock into you**_

_God Robin…I need you to take me hard, I want to feel you buried inside me_

_**I will be, once this dinner is done, I am going to fuck you till you can't walk**_

_You're so thick, how you stretch me it's more than I have ever had. The way you fill me, hitting every ridge as I clench against you_

Robin stops for a moment, closing his eyes as he feels her around him, soft and warm, slick and so wet he slides in with no resistance. Draining the rest of his ale, he inhales deep, focusing on not ejaculating in his pants.

_Do it._

_**Do what?**_

_I want you to come beside me, here and now. I want to see you lose control_

_**Regina…**_

_I'll magic it away I promise, just please don't stop_

He's never really been good at refusing her…nor will he ever be. Glancing over he can see the sheen of arousal on her thighs, the flush of her skin, pert puckered nipples, and god her face. If she could only see how she looks to him, parted lips, half dazed eyes as she does her best to not give away exactly what's going on between her thighs.

_**I'd take you, rough, pumping hard into your heat as you scream for me. And you will scream Regina, I promise you. Scream around my fingers that you suck on as I fuck you**_

_More, I need more_

_** I know my love. I'd tilt your hips down slightly, letting my cock enter you deeper, grinding into you, leaning over your perfect body to kiss the expanse of your back. I can feel your walls contracting around me, milking me as you start to cum**_

Regina stammers, hands gripping against the arms of the chair as the heat takes over her body, a roaring electric pulse that burns hot and deep.

_**You're coming right now, I know your face when you cum, you can't hide it…I never want you to. I love to watch you, the way you clench, thrust back into me, the hard sharp inhales of breath as your brow scrunches. It's stunning, I'd watch it all day if possible**_

_Don't stop, Robin. I'm so close, I need to come, I need to come around you, around your cock, I want you to come with me_

_**Jesus Christ Regina, the way you clamp down on me, it's hard to hold onto your sweat ridden hips, how they slip out of my grasp, forcing me to fall onto your back, humping you from behind, driving as deep as I can**_

_My clit Robin…I need…God fuck…I need your hands_

_**I know lovely, I'm there, rubbing hard on your swollen nub, pinching and twisting as your start to cum around me…it's the most perfect feeling in the world. You are beautiful like this**_

_I don't need your compliments Robin…_

_**It's just the truth, you are truly stunning as you unravel. I've never seen anything quite as gorgeous as you in the midst of an orgasm**_

She is blushing to an entirely different reason. He never fails in this moment, to tell her just how much he is attracted to her. But not just her body, or how the feeling of sex between them. No, he is relentless in his affections on her beauty, her heart's beauty, a beauty she has never really felt until he decided to worm his way into her world.

_**Let go for me Regina, I know you want to, let me feel it**_

_Not without you_

_**I am seconds away, I just wait for you. Always for you**_

_Keep going then, don't stop_

_**I never will, as long as you want me, I will gladly bring you pleasure. Like now, as I piston in and out of you. You are so wet, so tight, Gods, all I want is for you to release on me**_

Regina arches, enough that Robin notices more than before, her lower lip being bitten down on, hidden behind the goblet of wine at the front of her face. He can see the sweat on her neck, between her breasts, the pooling of wetness between her shaking thighs as she lets go and he follows, watching her silently climax.

It's moment of quiet panting, and readjusting before either dares speak out again.

** _Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for dessert**_

_You would be_

_**Can you blame me?**_

_No, I'm ready to leave. Wait for me outside_

Robin stands, the evidence of his minute ago orgasm long gone by Regina's magic, bidding the princess and prince a good night before exiting the great hall. The Queen is not long behind, claiming exhaustion as she too parts from the dining hall, grinning as she see's her thief leaning against the far wall a hand extending for her to grasp before purple smoke envelopes them both.


End file.
